


We're Painting The City Black

by HouseofDeadleaves



Category: Psycho-Pass, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, OT7, Occult, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofDeadleaves/pseuds/HouseofDeadleaves
Summary: “Touch my food and I’ll fucking skin you alive.”, Yoongi says.“Then eat.”, Hoseok says back brushing off the threat.Jung Hoseok, one of the best inspectors in Asia, joins a group of rebellious and influential icons trying to expose the corrupt government system.





	1. Chapter One 一

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I'm complete shit when it comes to multitasking for fics, but I had to pause all my current ones for this one because even when I was in the middle of writing _House of Cards_ , this fic kept popping up in my head and annoying me. Then just when I thought I was done coming up with these fics yet another one came to haunt me which I know I will probably be posting too -_-. Anyways hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to try something out. Go ahead and live tweet this fic on Twitter using #WPTCB.

_**Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System** **has** **_b_ een activated.** _

_**User authentication: Inspector Jung Hoseok** _  
_**Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department.** _  
_**Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user.** _

_**The current enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Aim calmly and disable the target.** _

_**Enforcer Min Yoongi is currently online here are the coordinates.** _

Hoseok sighs as he sees the dot moving across the map away from his own. They’d just gotten to the location when Yoongi spotted their target and jumped out the car grabbing the dominator out of his holder chasing after the guy. Hoseok didn’t even get the chance to discuss their plan. As Hoseok made his way to the barrier of drones blocking the road a little kid with a C.I.D. hat caught his attention.

“Look mom!! He’s connected to his dominator!! Can’t you tell?! Look his eyes match his gun!!”, the kid says tugging his mom’s arm and pointing at Hoseok.

His mom gives him a soft loving smile, “Yes honey, I can see.” She says a small laugh in her voice.

“Wow so cool!!”

Hoseok smiles to himself softly after eavesdropping on the mother and her son then stares at the drone as it scans him. His smile slowly disappears when he looks back at the two of them after he subconsciously visualized them as himself and his own mom when he was younger.

_**Inspector Jung Hoseok. Access granted. Please proceed carefully** _

The voice from the drones startled him a bit. He lets out a soft breath lifting his gun, but before he goes in, he turns flashing the kid a goofy grin with a wink then runs in chasing after his partner.

He doesn’t stop until he sees the enforcer standing still staring ahead his dominator pointing at the ground. Hoseok stops beside Yoongi catching his breath looking forward.

“Was he over 300?”, Hoseok asks scanning the area.

“He got away.”, Yoongi says sounding entirely out of it. He’s staring straight ahead as if something is supposed to be there or at least was there.

Hoseok looks at the elder briefly before bringing a finger to his ear pressing on a hidden earpiece.

“Target has slipped through they’re still on the run. Send the drones.”, He says. Two minutes later, a group of drones zooms past them. “Send in the backup group too, team one is leaving.”

Yoongi doesn’t dare to meet his eye as he turns around walking back to their car. Hoseok immediately takes it as him feeling embarrassed and guilty. Yoongi never lets go of his prey never. With a slight frown, Hoseok puts his dominator in his holster following closely behind.

“You’re getting old. You’re slowing down.”, Hoseok teases flashing Yoongi his usual grin.

“I’m not that much older than you, you know. If I’m getting old, you’re not too far behind.” , Yoongi says rolling his eyes. “And if you called that slow, why the hell were you still barely past the barriers.”

He’s right. The two of them haven’t even hit their mid-twenties yet. Hoseok’s 21 and Yoongi’s only a year older than Hoseok. If anything Yoongi’s way more fit than Hoseok is and will ever be. Physically Yoongi matches his age or is even better for his age, but mentally Hoseok can argue Yoongi’s like an eighty-year-old bad boy who’s trying to remember the good old days back in the nineties. And that’s not even an exaggeration.

“Well, I’m oozing with youth and you just let out the vibe of an eight-year-old.”, Hoseok says a smug smile on his face.

“That may be because you have the mental age of a two-year-old. That’s where the youth comes from.”, Yoongi says simply. Hoseok can hear the annoyed tone in Yoongi’s voice. Not the first time and definitely won’t be the last.

“So you do admit to having the mental age of an eighty-year-old!!”, Hoseok laughs while Yoongi groans only making him crack up even more.

“Just because I like some old songs, admire old fashion vehicles, and have books made of paper doesn’t mean I’m old.”, Yoongi says with a slight pout on his face. Over time, Hoseok realized that pout is connected to a frown. The pout never matches his bad boy look. Honestly, Hoseok thinks it just makes him look soft as hell, but he can understand why no one approaches Yoongi. Aside from the fact that he’s an enforcer making his crime coefficient extremely high, he always looks unamused and hard to impress. Which isn’t entirely wrong, but Hoseok somehow snuck his way in and is happy to say he knows how to get Yoongi to open up.

After teasing each other back and forward the whole way back to the car. Hoseok and Yoongi sit down in their car together. A green(because it was Hoseok’s favourite colour), Tesla version X. Hoseok’s about to bring up the topic of food when he suddenly gets a call on his holo-device. He answers to have a map projected and the voice of his analysis talking over.

“I’m getting a large stress area near you, Inspector Jung. You should probably check it out.”, a female voice says.

“On my way.”, Hoseok replies nodding at Yoongi who clicks a button on the dashboard activating a holo over green car turning it into a black and white police car with sirens on. Hoseok swipes the location on his watch to the car and pressing go, and the car immediately starts zooming down the streets on autopilot.

As soon as they pull up, Hoseok pulls up a hologram on his holo-watch if the map of the area. Yoongi leans in looking at the area.

“Want me to take the upper area, and you take the floor?”, Yoongi asks.

Hoseok nods. “Just as usual. You know what to do.”, He replies before giving a nod and pulling out his gun. Yoongi’s eyes turn green showing he’s connected to his dominator. Hoseok pulls his own out too.

_**Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated.** _

_**User authentication: Inspector Jung Hoseok** _  
_**Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department.** _  
_**Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user.** _

_**Enforcer Min Yoongi is currently online.** _

Yoongi gives Hoseok a nod as soon as he sees Hoseok connected and runs off to his spot. Hoseok watches until he disappears around a corner then checks his area. It’s safe to say it’s an armed robbery due to them being in a bank. The only problem is there are at least ten floors. But Hoseok’s not even worried about that. He checks his holo-watch and sees Yoongi’s red dot moving quickly It pauses on the fifth floor for five seconds and Hoseok smiles. He found their target. Hoseok immediately looks around and spots the nearest staircase. It’d be better than to take the elevator and meet up with a bunch of criminals. He runs up the stairs taking two at a time until the door that says five shows up. Hoseok kicks it open with his dominator out and ready to fire. He looks around to find no one and walks down the hallway carefully. When he turns right, he takes a peek then immediately moves back pressing his back against the wall. It’s a huge wide open room. Hoseok looks again to see a man with a gun walking around a group of citizens who are sitting on the ground huddled together staring up at him.

Hoseok looks around confused. It’s at least fifteen against one. Why didn’t anyone try to take him out? He looks in a corner to see a man sitting with his hand over his stomach where there was a huge red stain going through his shirt. It suddenly all made sense. Someone had tried then got shot, so everyone else decided not to. Smart choice, but makes everything harder.

“Seok. Distract him.”, Hoseok hears through his earpiece. Yoongi was ready.

Without even replying Hoseok jumps out his dominator planted on his target. He can see the dominator scanning then all of a sudden the gun switches mode.

_**Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.** _

“Fuck.” The guy’s crime coefficient is at 310. It was probably under 300 before he shot the man. But it wasn’t too far. Hoseok thinks he can bring the number down to below 300 and make things a bit easier.

The man turns around pointing his gun at Hoseok. Hoseok can see the fear and panic in the male’s eye. Just over the man’s shoulder, Yoongi’s escorting people out of the area quietly. Hoseok returns his attention to the man with the gun in front of him.

“Look I know we both don’t want to do this. You don’t know what to do with that thing in your hands, and I don’t want to have to watch another person get obliterated. So I think we can make a deal and have you lower your weapon to make everything easier.”, Hoseok says carefully not taking his eyes off the finger his target has on his trigger.

“You want me to lower my weapon just so you can shoot me freely. You inspectors think we citizens are stupid. Give me one reason as to why I should lower my guard.”, the man retorts Hoseok didn’t like how cloudy his hue was getting it felt as if things weren’t going well.

“I did. If your head wasn’t so far up your ass, you would have heard my reason. This gun has three modes. One of them is non lethal meaning it won’t kill you. The mode it is on at the moment will kill you in one shot. You have no chance. Even if you did shoot me my shot would take out not only your bullet but you. So as I was kindly asking, lower your weapon and we’ll work on bringing this gun back to the non-lethal mode.”, Hoseok says bluntly his eyes like daggers.

The man pauses his gun still pointing at Hoseok then he slowly lowers his weapon.

“That’s it. Steady.”, Hoseok mumbles under his breathe seeing the crime coefficient slowly drop down, but the man’s hue was still cloudy as hell. As soon as the number hits 299, the gun begins changing modes.

_**Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target.** _

Hoseok immediately pulls the trigger. The man’s eyes roll back in his head as he collapses hitting the ground with a very audible thump. With a sigh, Hoseok clicks a button on his holo-watch calling in some drones for medical help until paramedics show up and to help guide the hostages until another group shows up to help them too. When he finishes, he looks up to see Yoongi walking over to him.

“That was boring you did all the work.”, Yoongi says that pout on his face.

Hoseok shrugs, “You can do more work when we get back. We have quite a bit of shit to type up.” he offers a smile growing on his face at the expression the older boy gave him.

“I meant physical activity,” he says rubbing the back of his neck looking away. “Not sitting at a computer…. I’ll pass.”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Then why don’t we do one of my workouts tonight?”, He asks knowing very well Yoongi will say no. Yoongi has to be one of the laziest guys Hoseok knows. He only feels energized when they’re on call. Yoongi would run 5k to catch a criminal, but when Hoseok brought up the idea of running a marathon, Yoongi looked at him as if he were crazy.

“Fuck your workouts Seok. I’m not gonna fight ten drones at once after doing a thirty-minute plank, running for an hour and fifty arm workouts.”, Yoongi says clearly triggered just thinking about it.

“Don’t forget the legs. _Never_ skip leg day.”, Hoseok adds poking his him.

Yoongi rolls his eyes slapping Hoseok’s arm. They both turn when the doors open and paramedics rush in to help the man who was shot. They give Hoseok and Yoongi a nod which Hoseok returns before looking at Yoongi.

“Come on let’s go finish those reports.”

* * *

They come back to see everyone else in the office. Their analyst Seulgi was busy looking at her screen. She glances over her shoulder briefly before giving a small wave to Hoseok and Yoongi which Hoseok returns and Yoongi ignores. The second enforcer, Joy is sitting on a desk watching Yoongi with a disgusted look. She hates that Yoongi always goes with Hoseok and she’s stuck with the other inspector in the room, Irene. Don’t get him wrong, Joy and Irene have no problems. They work perfectly together. It’s just that Joy is more into being around males than females. If you knew what he meant.

“Hoseokie-oppa!! When are you going to take me with you!!!! Don’t you wanna see what I can do?”, Joy asks when Hoseok passes her to go to his desk.

“Trust my Joy, I know what you can do. And you work well with Irene, so you’re fine.”, he says sitting down.

“But you haven’t seen _everything_ I can do!!”, she complains pouting at Hoseok leaning in closer.

“He doesn’t want to see _everything_.”, Hoseok hears Yoongi says under his breath making. It was going to be another one of those days.

“No one asked you Yoonki-oppa, and you aren’t Hoseokie-oppa either.”

“I’m just saying your idea of work and his are different.”

“What we would do during work is none of your business. I don’t go asking what you do at his house. By the way, I still think that was very desperate of you Oppa.”

Hoseok sighs glancing at Irene who looks annoyed too. The two enforcers are always going at each other’s throats. That’s why Hoseok and Irene try to stagger their times in the office, but it was impossible today.

“Go suck off some other guy. Hoseok’s not interested.”, Yoongi says now turned around in his chair facing Joy.

“I would if this bull shit system allowed me too. No one wants to fuck an enforcer out of fear that I’m contagious.”, Joy rolls her eyes. “Everything is complete bull shit.”

“Watch it, Joy.”, Irene says carefully.

“It is complete bull shit, but these days people fear the smallest change in their psycho pass.”, Hoseok says logging into his computer. “I’m honored that you at least know my crime coefficient isn’t going anywhere.” Hoseok opens a document reading it over before typing.

There’s a beep, and their office door closes. Hoseok looks over to see the leader of the second team, Cha Hak-yeon, standing there with his dominator pointed at Hoseok. He’s clearly scanning Hoseok’s psycho pass.

“Be careful Inspector Jung, you don’t want your hue to cloud.”, He says frowning when his dominator doesn’t switch modes. Hoseok glances over at Yoongi whose eyes are like daggers glaring at the man pointing his gun at Hoseok.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just see you point a gun at Hoseok cause If I don’t…god bless you.”, Yoongi says in a monotone voice.

To Hoseok’s surprise, Joy speaks too. “I’m going to have to agree with oppa for once.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes at the two enforcers looking at Irene exasperated, but she too is staring Hak-yeon down. Seulgi’s the one to break the tension. “Inspector Cha, you know very well you shouldn’t be pointing your dominator at other inspectors like that. It’s very disrespectful, and we have scanners already that would alert if his psycho-pass rises.”, she says simply.

Hak-yeon stares Hoseok down which Hoseok returns completely unfazed. They stay like that for a while before the other inspector finally turns and marches out of the room.

“Sometimes I feel bad for Ravi.”, Yoongi says turning around facing his computer.

Hoseok shrugs opening his desk drawer to find a tin full of lollipops. He pulls a green one out and pops it into his mouth sucking on it softly. Hoseok doesn’t notice that Joy’s watching him until she speaks.

“Wow Yoonki-oppa, you’re a lucky man.”, She says making Seulgi and Irene snort. Hoseok takes the lollipop out of his mouth and starts dying of laughter while Yoongi grumbles and actually blushes a bit.

“He wouldn’t understand. He’s more on the receiving end if you know what I mean ”, Hoseok says barely dodging the stapler Yoongi throws at him. “Hey! That’s dangerous!”, he complains after picking up the stapler. He sees how red Yoongi’s face is and laughs.

“Joy stay the fuck out of my sex life.”, he says glaring at her then Hoseok.

“Now I get why you listen to Hoseok-oppa right away. Don’t want daddy to get mad do you?”, Joy says changing her voice in a teasing way. It’s immediately followed by a yelp and a thud as she falls off the desk dodging the pair of scissors from Yoongi.

* * *

  
It takes a while for them to finish their reports, but they get home at a decent time. Hoseok put in a request for Yoongi to live with him and charmed his way into getting the higher-ups to say yes. It’s mostly because Hoseok is the only person who can control Yoongi and they know if they keep Yoongi in that confinement any longer they’ll have some problems with keeping him in line.

Yoongi grabs a bag of chips and throws himself on the couch turning on the tv. Hoseok looks at him shaking his head slowly.

“Food?”, Hoseok asks already clicking his holo-watch to order.

“Is that even a question?”, Yoongi replies putting another chip in his mouth.

Hoseok puts in two orders of a variety of meats and some rice and veggies for the two of them to share. They were going to have Yoongi’s favourite tonight. He walks over to the couch and sits beside Yoongi as they watch a sappy sitcom. Completely exhausted, he leans his head on Yoongi’s shoulder lazily putting his hand in the chip bag grabbing some. They stay like that for a while until there was a beep notifying the food was ready. As Hoseok gets up, he grabs the chip bag too ignoring the pouty look Yoongi was giving him. He puts the chip bag away then the drone, Mickey, shows up with a bag that had two big takeout containers of what Hoseok guessed was the meat and two smaller containers which had to be rice and veggies.

“Thanks, buddy.”, Hoseok says taking it then walking back to Yoongi. Who looks at him disappointed again. As soon as Hoseok puts the food on the table, he can tell the older boy was happy again. He chuckles quietly then sits back pulling out the food opening the containers food. Mickey comes back passing them plates, and chopsticks then leaves once again.

As usual, Yoongi changes the channel to the news.

_“Creator of the game Overwatch, Jeon Jungkook, has announced there will be a new update fixing the glitches and adding new items into the game. He asks for people to be patient with the process and warns players that there may be a lot of blocked off areas on the map due to them being construction._

_Celebrities Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung have been seen together quite a bit lately making fans believe there is more than just a friendship between, but all their minds were changed after recent dating_ rumours _with Park Jimin and Min Suyeon. They have been seen quite a bit outside together aside from their schedule. Fans have also noticed how the duo have been acting at their fan meetings and even during their performances.”_

Yoongi stops eating as soon as the reporter mentions the dating rumours. “What the fuck!!”, he practically yells dropping his chopsticks.

Hoseok can’t help but laugh at his reaction. “Dude, is she your celebrity crush or something? What’s wrong?”, he asks watching the older boy.

“What!?? A crush on that little brat!! Fuck no!!”, Yoongi yells turning to Hoseok.

“Dude! Stop yelling! And you’re speaking as if you know her.”, He says laughing. Yoongi’s quiet listening to the tv again.

_“-of the company, Kim Seokjin, spoke about the situation earlier today._

_‘We have noticed the growing number of people harassing Min Suyeon and are taking the matter seriously. We will take actions and make sure anyone who doesn’t respect her rights and personal space will be punished immediately. We will also discuss raising the security with Miss. Min and hopefully she will understand our argument for her safety.’_

_It has been said that Miss Min has turned down the offer of raising her security plenty of times, but due to how bad her safety is now, the addition of security may be mandatory.”_

Hoseok watches in disbelief as Yoongi eyebrows furrow, and he glares at the tv clearly mad. “Don’t throw anything.”, he says before laughing.

Yoongi rolls his eyes then stands up pacing around. Hoseok couldn’t understand what he was getting worked up about. The only possibility was that Yoongi really did have a crush on Min Suyeon. If that was even allowed since they have the same last name. Hoseok reaches and turns off the tv before they start talking about the HCS and gets Yoongi more worked up again. Hoseok’s even weary about the Human Control System and how twisted it is. Anyone who can make others think a system like that is terrific is a real genius (Enter Kim Namjoon).

“Jin should just force the security on her and make everything easier. She’s too stubborn and won’t listen to anyone.”, Yoongi says clearly frustrated.

Hoseok laughs picking up a piece of meat. “Sounds like someone I know..”, he says popping it into his mouth. “And anyway you don’t know anything. She may have a valid reason because once again, you don’t know her.” Hoseok says with a shrug. He reaches over picking up some of Yoongi’s rice with his chopsticks. Before he could even get it over the bowl, a pair of chopsticks were blocking him.

“Touch my food and I’ll fucking skin you alive.”, Yoongi says.

“Then eat.”, Hoseok says back brushing off the threat.

Yoongi shoots him a dirty look then picks up his bowl moving it far away from Hoseok. Hoseok smiles to himself while picking his bowl up and eating.

They go to sleep not too long after. Hoseok wakes up in the middle of the night to grab a drink of water. As he passes by a door in the hallway, he hears faint voices. Hoseok stops confused then leans his ear against the door.

“Why isn’t she here? I have shit to discuss with her.”, Yoongi says. Hoseok can hear the clear tone of annoyance in his voice.

“She’s catching up on sleep. Her schedule has been hell. And you have no place to contact her only to yell. You should know to take any complaints up with me, Yoongi.”, Another voice answers. Judging by how distant the voice sounds, Yoongi’s on a call. Hoseok frowns not knowing if letting him continue would be him breaking some kind of rule.

“Cut the bullshit. You know she’s being a dumb ass too. It’s about time you talk some sense into her it’s getting out of hand.”, Yoongi growls.

Hoseok carefully takes a step away from the door and heads back to his room not wanting Yoongi to figure out he was listening. He’d leave him today since he already seemed as if he were on edge. Talking to Yoongi right now would be a waste of Hoseok’s breath.


	2. Chapter Two 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Congratulations Seok, you have been awakened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter Two. I'm trying to watch my word count since I tend to get carried away and write too much in a Chapter and not post for a long time. Hehe ya not good. Anyways enjoy!!
> 
> If you like something in the fic or just to try and help get others to read it too, go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB

The next morning, the two of them head to work early. Hoseok knew for a fact that there’ll be a ton of shit to do and wanted to get it all done right away just in case they get called in for a problem. Yoongi yawns leaning back in his seat. Didn’t get much sleep, did he? Hoseok turns back to his computer before he’s caught watching.

It isn’t until later on when the other inspectors come in when they get called to a convenience store. Hoseok and Yoongi stand outside the store peaking in carefully. Apparently, someone’s robbing a store, but the owners too scared to do anything out of fear the robber has a weapon on him. Hoseok sighs as he looks inside the store again identifying the robber. The man is still stuffing things in his bag. 

“You know, some of these calls they send us out on are truly stupid. We’re team one. Could they not send team three or six out. I’m pretty good sure it’d be smarter for them to save their best inspectors and enforcers instead of making them do bullshit missions.”, Hoseok says to Yoongi. 

Yoongi nods then there’s a smile on his face, “They’re probably scared I’ll get bored and cause trouble.”, he says laughing. 

Hoseok joins in knowing it’s probably right. Whenever anyone sees Yoongi, whether they’re a higher up or a simple agent, you can see the fear in their eyes and how uncomfortable they are. Everyone knows about Min Yoongi. The ex-team one lead inspector who went berserk out of nowhere one day. Now he is the enforcer of one of the best (if not the best) agents the CID have. 

Suddenly there’s yelling coming from the store. Yoongi and Hoseok look at the store at the same time. Then as expected the door bursts open and someone in all black runs out. Well, he doesn’t really get anywhere because Yoongi sticks his leg out casually tripping him. The guy turns around to meet his eyes with a dominator right in his face, and without hesitating, the enforcer pulls the trigger subduing their target. 

Hoseok didn’t even touch his gun. He looks down at the man on the ground then picks up the backpack casually walking into the store. The owner smiles as he approaches the desk dropping the bag on the counter. 

“Oh no no no.”, He says pushing it back towards Hoseok. Hoseok raises an eyebrow confused, but takes the bag with a nod. 

“Thank you and have a good night.”, he says flashing his signature bright smile that the man mirrors. 

“You too. Enjoy your snacks.”, The man yells after Hoseok as the chime rings signaling that he was leaving. As soon as he takes a step outside, he looks at Yoongi opening his mouth about to say something, but Yoongi beats him to it. 

“Dibs on the first pick of snack.”, the elder boy says with a sly smile. 

_ Well fuck. _

“Not until we get home or we’ll have to share with the others.”, Hoseok says with a sigh

Yoongi nods agreeing, “They need to change that stupid saying ‘sharing is caring.’ You get nothing out of sharing with others.”, he says watching as drones pick up the man he had tripped not too long ago.

Hoseok laughs. Leave it to his Yoongi to say the things the two of them are thinking out loud. The two of them head back to Hoseok’s car. Yoongi ends up sneaking some of the snacks because he didn’t get to eat, but as soon as they pull up to the building, he puts it away. 

When they walk into the building Cha Hak-yeon in their office talking to the rest of team one. “You guys really trust Jung Hoseok? That guy’s sketchy as fuck. He views the system the same way an enforcer does.”, Hak-yeon says. The others don’t look impressed. They’re all staring at him with their arms crossed. Joy even makes a show of rolling her eyes and letting out an extremely dramatic yawn.

Hoseok and Yoongi stand there for a while listening to him rant. Hoseok’s completely unbothered. He could care less what the team two inspector thought. The guy’s good at his job, but Hak-yeon can really be a piece of shit sometimes. Yoongi on the other hand always gets worked up even if it’s not even about him. Hoseok counts to five and watches as his enforcer storms into the room hot-headed. 

“Watch what you’re fucking saying, inspector Cha.”, Yoongi says his warpath heading straight for Hak-yeon. Hoseok sees the gleam of amusement in Joy’s eyes and knows nothing good is going to come from the older boy yelling at the other inspector. 

“Say one more word about him, and I’ll cut off your tongue, so I don’t have to hear from you again.”, Yoongi says his eyes narrowing as he keeps walking towards Hak-yeon. 

Completely unbothered, the inspector pulls out his dominator his eyes glowing yellow pointing it straight at Yoongi. Yoongi stops as the gun changes to lethal mode. That was enough to piss Hoseok off. Hoseok passes his enforcer stepping in the path between him and dominator looking Hak-yeon dead in the eye unimpressed. He watches as the dominator changes its mode locking the trigger scanning Hoseok’s psycho-pass that was always at a low score of ten. He closes the space between him and Hak-yeon placing his arm on his throat pushing him against the wall. 

“You don’t have the right to point your dominator at my enforcer. I know how to get my dog in line. You talking shit about me doesn’t bother me a bit since we both know that it means nothing. I am in this office for a reason just as you aren’t here for a reason.”, Hoseok glares at Hal-yeon pulling out his own dominator. He can see his eyes flashing the lighting blue in the reflection of the other boy’s eyes. “I let you off easy today.”

**_Crime coefficient: 104_ **

**_Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target._ **

“Your psycho pass has crept up above the safe zone. Because I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you till the end of your shift to bring that bad boy down before I take you out myself. Deal?”, Hoseok says. Once he gets a nod as an answer, he moves away putting his dominator away. Right on cue, the phone rings just as Hoseok expected. 

“Inspector Jung, the scanners picked up that Inspector Cha’s psycho pass is cloudy.”, the voice at the other end says. 

“I am aware sir, give him until the end of the day to bring it down.”, He replies before hanging up. Hoseok knows they’ll listen because of his title. He’s well known for solving conflicts without having to pick up his dominator. It’s a huge reason as to why he is currently the best inspector. 

When Hoseok turns around, everyone is staring at him. He walks over to the door and pulls it open glaring at Hak-yeon. “You are dismissed.”, he says watching as the inspector hurried out of the room. 

“I need to get some fresh air.”, Hoseok announces. Yoongi starts heading towards Hoseok, but Hoseok shakes his head. “Not you. Some reports need to be finished.”

“Hoseok.”, Yoongi starts with a frown. 

“Fuck, Yoongi, I really don’t want to lose my cool again. I need to cool off alone. You and I will have a talk later.”, Hoseok says. 

Yoongi’s frown disappears replaced with a look of guilt making Hoseok feel a bit bad. He turns around closing the door behind him the heads out of the building to his car.

* * *

Hoseok stays out for at least half an hour. On his way back, he picks up an iced coffee. Dark roast and black just as Yoongi likes it. When he pulls up to the building, Yoongi’s waiting for him. 

“I finished the rest of the reports. You don’t need to come inside.”, Yoongi says. Hoseok notices that the older boy is still standing there as if he’s waiting to be let in. 

“Come in.”, He says jerking his head slightly. Hoseok looks out his window as Yoongi gets in the car closing the door. He then reaches back and grabs a bag tossing it to Yoongi. “The coffee’s for you too.”

“Thanks, Seok.”, Yoongi says then pulls half a donut out of the bag raising his eyebrow at him. 

Hoseok laughs tiredly starting the car setting it to go home. “Well you see, I got a bit hungry and took half of your donut. I was going to eat the whole thing, but decided you deserved a bit.”, he says with a shrug. 

Yoongi shrugs, “Thanks for thinking about me. I guess.”, he says putting the donut back in the bag.

Hoseok shrugs again looking out the window silently. He glances over at the boy beside him to see him sipping his coffee contently and eating the half of the donut. Shit. He spoiled Yoongi a lot. He doesn’t mean to. It’s just wherever he is he ends up seeing something he knows Yoongi would like. He even spoils his hung when he’s angry at him. It’s not like Yoongi asks for anything. He just takes anything Hoseok gives him. Sometimes he will frown at Hoseok, but lately, he’s seemed pretty content to get things. 

Hoseok kicks the apartment door shut behind him throwing his key for Mickey to catch. He follows Yoongi into the kitchen where he sees him getting water.

“You know if you stood up for yourself, I wouldn’t have had to interfere.”, Yoongi says bringing the cup to lips. 

“You didn’t have to interfere at all. I don’t say shit because it doesn’t bother me. You could have just kept to yourself, and things would have been fine.”, Hoseok replies. 

Yoongi throws his hands up with the cup in his hands as of saying don’t shoot. “Ok ok, I get it. I should have just let him walk all over you and say messed up shit about you.”

Hoseok’s silent for a while. Hak-yeon’s been telling people for the past few years that Hoseok isn’t normal. It’s the first time Hoseok actually took the time to think about it. 

“….do you think I’m not normal?”, he asks quietly. 

_ “I don’t say shit because it doesn’t bother me.” _ , Yoongi quotes Hoseok with an eyebrow raised. 

“Just answer the fucking question.”

Yoongi sighs before sitting down. “Hoseok. You’re known for taking the time to try bring down people’s crime coefficient and fix their hues. I used to just shoot the people and get the job done.”

“That’s different you have no patience.”

“No other inspector does what you do Seok. Don’t even get me started about the fact you jumped in front of a dominator to save an enforcer today.”

“Ya, and that’ll be the last time I do that if you pull that bull shit again.”

“Note taken. I believe that threat, but that’s not my point. Most inspectors would leave their enforcer to die. Which leads to my next point which is how close you are to me and how I’m currently living with you.”

“So….I’m not normal.”

“No,” Yoongi practically yells. “You aren’t. I’m telling you right now that you’re probably worse than me. Way worse than me. Your hue is probably pitch black.”

Hoseok freezes confused. Has Yoongi finally gone crazy? Hoseok’s hue was clear as hell, and he probably had one of the lowest crime coefficients ever. So how the hell could he be worse than Yoongi? Hoseok watches as Yoongi gets up walking towards him stopping right in front of him with a slight smile on his face. 

“I’m done with your bull shit Seok. Let it go. Whatever the hell you’re holding in that’s hiding everything just fucking let it go. You aren’t fooling me.”, Yoongi says looking Hoseok in the eye boldly. 

Let go of what? What is there to let go? Hoseok stays silent looking right back at Yoongi not too sure what the older boy wanted from him. “I don’t get it.”, he says hesitating a bit. 

“God Seok, don’t make my job harder than it already is. You’re holding onto something that’s saving your ass, but I want you to drop it to make sure I’m right. So drop it. Let it go.”, Yoongi says never breaking eye contact. 

Hoseok looks away trying to think of anything that he could possibly be holding in. He shakes his head completely confused about what Yoongi wanted from him. Then it hits him. 

_ Hoseok smiles up at his mom pointing at a shark tooth necklace that was at a booth. _

_ “Mom can I see that up close.”, he asks his eyes opening wide from excitement.  _

_ “Alright, Hoseok but we can’t stay for too long. We have to get to the dance studio. I have a class soon.”, His mom says sweetly. Hoseok’s mom is probably one of the most beautiful people you’ll ever meet. She’s one of those people who put others before her and is always giving and never taking. One thing that Hoseok’s happy to have taken from her is her smile that just makes others automatically smile too and her energetic, happy-go-lucky personality. And of course the ability to dance well just like her, but that was also achieved with hard work.  _

_ “Can I join in?”, he asks as they approach the booth.  _

_ “Of course honey as long as you keep up.”, she replies.  _

_ Hoseok smiles nodding then they both look at the necklace. The vendor came up to them and told a tale of how he fought a shark to get the teeth and create the necklaces. After a while, Hoseok’s mom asked for one that the vendor gladly gave to her. She finishes paying and puts the necklace around Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok smiles and gives her a hug thankful for the necklace then they continue down their path to the dance studio.  _

_ When they’re almost there Hoseok hears a yell from behind them. They turn to see an inspector and enforcer pointing their dominators at her. Hoseok clings closer to her mom scared and confused as to what’s happening.  _

_ “Mom..”, he says quietly. He’s never seen such a sad look on his Mom’s face. She glances at Hoseok then looks right back at the police.  _

_ “My hue is clear. What is the problem? Is something going on?”, she asks _

_ “We know your psycho pass is complete bullshit created in the database. Check now. We found your true colours, Mrs. Jung.”, the inspector says. “Now kindly move away from the boy and stop hiding from us.” _

_ Hoseok’s surprised to see the flash of anger on his mom’s face. “I would never put my son in between myself and a dominator. NEVER.”, she says to them then looks down at Hoseok giving him a sad smile before kneeling in front of him.  _

_ “Mom what’s going on?”, Hoseok asks looking at the police nervously. His mom softly puts her hand in his cheek guiding his attention back to her. _

_ “Hoseok-ah, everything is complicated. You were not supposed to be involved m. And I hope you never do get involved.”, she says her eyes softly then drifting to the shark necklace. “Do you know what a shark tooth symbolizes? Back in the old days, people called surfers who would travel in the ocean balancing on a board in water used to use it as a talisman for good look to fend off sharks. Not only that, but it symbolizes survival. Those who wear it are usually good at surviving. Hoseok-ah, you need to survive. Promise me that.” _

_ Hoseok nods his eyes watering. Though he didn’t want to believe it, he knew a goodbye when he heard one. He doesn’t want his mom to leave. He throws himself at her hugging her holding on tight not wanting to let go. _

_ “Be a good boy. Make sure you’re a good boy every day. Always remind yourself to be good. That’s the only tip I can give you for survival, but follow that, and you’ll make it really far.”, She whispers in his ear when they hug, “and always remember I love you. Never forget that.” _

_ She pulls back sniffling as tears roll down her cheeks then wipes away the tears streaking Hoseok’s face. Hoseok does the same for her earning a heartbreakingly sad smile. She places a soft kiss on his forehead then stands up pushing him aside gently heading to the police.  _

_ Hoseok knows he’ll never forget how his mom faced them not even a slight bit scared of what was going to happen. He’ll always remember the words she spoke.  _

_ “The Phoenix Mutiny will rise and pave the way for a better world.”, she starts a symbol of two holding hands that looks like a tattoo appears on her right shoulder glowing a fiery red. “May my egg hatch during my last call resurrecting my legacy.”  _

_ Hoseok’s mom stopped and stared the enforcer down. That’s when Hoseok felt arms holding him. He looked back to see the inspector and let out a cry of panic. Five seconds later, Hoseok watches as his mother is obliterated right in front of him breaking off a chunk of his heart. _

Hoseok can feel his eyes watering and shakes his head looking away from Yoongi. No crying. He takes a shaky breath and turns around making sure he has his usual big smile on his face. 

“I still don’t understand what the fuck you-”, He pauses realizing mid-sentence exactly what Yoongi was saying. Let go of what his mother told him. For so long he'd wake up in the morning telling himself to be a “ _ good boy _ .” And as a result, his psycho pass is close to perfect. So maybe he can just let himself free for a bit. Forget being good. Live. 

As that thought hits his head, there’s a sound of an alarm. Hoseok snaps back to reality. “There’s someone else here.”, he says looking at Yoongi then looking around the house. 

Yoongi chuckles to himself, “No Seok. That’s you. Check for yourself.”, he says. 

Hoseok clicks his holo-watch showing his psycho pass and almost faints at sight. Not only was his hue pitch black, but his crime coefficient was at 399. Hoseok went from the best hue to the worst in the blink of an eye. 

He looks at Yoongi looking for an explanation, but instead, the older boy says, “Congratulations Seok, you have been awakened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	3. Chapter Three 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can see your psycho pass perfectly. 399. Your hue is pitch black.”, Suyeon says with a small smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter!! I'm finally introducing my OC in this chapter. Enjoy!!
> 
> If you like something in the fic or to try and help get others to read it too, go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB

Hoseok yawns closing his room door behind him. He doesn’t expect to see Yoongi putting down a plate of eggs and bacon for him. It’s an unusual sight, but he isn’t complaining. He sits down at the table watching the elder grab his own plate and sit across from him.

“Happy anniversary?”, Hoseok says in a questioning tone.

Yoongi drops his fork and looks at Hoseok with wide eyes. “Oh shit!.... I mean, I knew that that’s why I made breakfast today.”

Hoseok snorts then bursts out into laughter. “No I was wondering why you made breakfast, but at least I feel better now about not knowing exactly when our anniversary is.”

Yoongi relaxes picking up his fork again picking up a piece of bacon, “Just felt bad for antagonizing you last night.”, he says with a shrug.

Hoseok knows exactly what he’s talking about. It isn’t so bad that he knows he’s a freak now. It was just scary watching the department storm into his house with their dominators pointed at him then panicking and apologizing the whole way out when they scanned him, and he was back down to a ten. Hoseok spent the rest of the night controlling his crime coefficient changing it from ten to forty back and forward with ease. But he never got to ask how the hell he was able to tell Hoseok could do that.

“Yoongi, how did you know I was a freak.”, Hoseok asks starting to eat himself. Yoongi doesn’t even look up from whatever he’s reading that’s projected off the holo-watch.

“How about we call you special just so it doesn’t hurt as much.”, Yoongi says, “And you’ll figure that out later.” 

“What about two days ago. Who were you talking to in a video chat or on the phone or whatever.”, He asks right after. This time it’s Hoseok who’s eating nonchalantly and Yoongi who’s staring at him.

“I-you will figure that out later.”, he says clearly shocked by Hoseok’s immediate question.

Hoseok clicks his tongue annoyed with Yoongi’s blunt and vague answers, but knows all too well that he won’t get anything out of him. He finishes his food and changes coming back out to see Yoongi also ready.

On their way to work, they get an incoming call from Irene. “Is there a problem noona?”, Yoongi asks when Hoseok presses the answer button.

“Hello, Yoongi.”, she says making Yoongi look down, “These days I don’t even get a greeting from you.”

“Hi, noona!!”, Hoseok chirps earning a dirty look from Yoongi. Hoseok only sticks his tongue out at the elder smiling when Irene answers.

“Hi Hoseok, just letting you guys know you guys are not scheduled to come in today. Myself and Joy are in charge of the office today. You two have a meeting with a higher up.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says with a frown “I wasn’t aware...could you send the address noona?” He looks over at Yoongi who doesn’t look confused like Hoseok. Yoongi has a small smile on his face making Hoseok suspicious about whether or not he knew of the change in the schedule.

“I have sent the address to you guys. Good luck!”, Irene says hanging up.

Hoseok accesses the link and doesn’t even bother to ask Yoongi about his suspicion already knowing the answer.

The car slows down in front of a vast building. Hoseok frowns when he realizes exactly what building it is. Bighit entertainment. The leading entertainment company in Asia owned by Kim Seokjin.

“Um, wanna call Irene to make sure she didn’t send the wrong address?”, he asks looking up at the building.

“Do I have a deathwish? No, not really.”, Yoongi replies. Hoseok knows exactly what he means. Irene can get offended pretty quickly when someone claims she made a mistake, so people try to notify her or even fix the error before she releases her wrath on everyone. Since Hoseok was not about that life, he sighs softly clicking on his holo-watch changing out of his uniform. Hoseok chooses a white button up shirt with a collar, black jeans, and black leather ankle boots. Hoseok knows he has to dress a bit formally since it’s a meeting with higher-ups. Coming in his uniform would have been acceptable, but it wouldn’t work for his plan if they got rejected. 

“Ok so here’s the plan. We take off our uniforms and check to see if we’re permitted inside. If not, we make up some bull shit about us just checking out the building because we were curious. Deal?”. Hoseok says looking at Yoongi.

Yoongi snorts but also changes out of his uniform into a black button-up collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway, with black jeans and black dress shoes. Not surprising. 

“Ok seriously, we need to choose some clothes with colour for you.”, Hoseok says as he starts walking towards the entrance.

“I have clothes with colour. Just choose not to them.”, Yoongi says with a shrug.

In front of the doors, there are to security drones watching the entrance. When the two of them walk to the door, the stop waiting for the scanners to scan their psycho pass and see if they have been granted access by the building.

**Access granted. Welcome, Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi.**

Hoseok looks at Yoongi and shrugs before pulling open the door. The lobby was huge. There are hundreds of workers walking around, and on top of that, there are drones either following a worker or just on their own mission. Yoongi leads Hoseok to the elevators where they squeeze in with other people. When the elevator stops on the twelfth floor, it finally calls out their name notifying them that it’s where they get off. They walk down the hallway and open the door to a conference room.

“Whoa.”, Hoseok says stopping at the doorway when he sees Kim Seokjin at the head of the table.

Seokjin looks at Hoseok then a smile grows when his eyes hit Yoongi, “look who’s actually on time for once.”

Yoongi just walks past him ruffling one of the people sitting’s hair taking a seat leaving one in between him and someone who had to be the idol Park Jimin.

Hoseok sits beside Yoongi looking at the chair between Jimin and Yoongi seeing a bag there. To the left of Seokjin across from Jimin was Kim Namjoon the head of the Human Control System. Beside Namjoon is the person who’s hair Yoongi messed up, Jeon Jungkook, the creator of Overwatch and owner of Blizzard and the rest of its games.

“Umm… I feel extremely out of place right now.”, Hoseok says looking around then at Yoongi who was completely unbothered.

Seokjin gives Hoseok a friendly smile, “we’re just waiting on one person.”

“Ya, where is she, she and I have to have a conversation.”, Yoongi says suddenly mad.

Hoseok’s about to ask who they’re waiting for then the door opens and a girl with tawny, yellow-brown skin and thick curly ebony hair that’s in a bun. She has a sweater on that’s clearly a little too big for her with black leggings and puma runners on.

She rubs her eyes yawning then pauses when she’s finally able to look around the room. Yoongi and her stare for a while then she turns around to leave the room. In record time, Yoongi’s up and grabs her wrist dragging her back in. She has a pout on her face so similar to Yoongi’s it almost makes Hoseok laugh.

“What the fuck is this about you dating Jimin?”, Yoongi says confirming Hoseok’s suspicion of who it is.

“How dumb are you? It’s for the media. I guess if you believe everyone else does too.”, she says pulling her arm away crossing them glaring at Yoongi.

Yoongi’s silent for a while looking her over the stares at her sweater. “That’s Jimin’s sweater, isn’t it?”, he says his eyebrows furrowing. “Suyeon why the fuck are you wearing Jimin’s sweater.”

“I just woke up a few minutes ago and threw on whatever I found first. Leave me alone. Can’t you tell by my hair?”, Suyeon says.

Hoseok looks around the table. All of them seem like they’re used to this making him wonder what else his enforcer has been doing without him knowing.

“Can you two sit down we don’t have time to hear you two argue.”, Seokjin says pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed.

Yoongi turns around fuming heading to the chair he sat in before stopping. He looks at Jimin then picks up the bag on the chair beside him sitting leaving a space between himself and Hoseok.

Suyeon sits down shooting Yoongi a dirty look then looking past him to smile at Jimin. Hoseok chuckles to himself at how overprotective Yoongi suddenly got.

“And you said she wasn’t your celebrity crush. Y’all are acting like you’re dating.”, Hoseok says glancing over at Yoongi.

“Fuck no!!”, both Yoongi and Suyeon say at the time making Hoseok smile.

“Nah they’re right. Them dating is practically incest.”, Jeon Jungkook says a smile plastered on his face too as he watches Suyeon.

“Actually it is seen as incest. If they were actually dating and looking to get married, it would shame their family because of how close their blood even if they technically aren’t actually family. It’s because of their last names being the same.”, Kim Namjoon mutters.

Hoseok looks around at everyone confused as two how they didn’t just hear what Namjoon said. He opens his mouth to ask them, but Jimin notices and answers his question before he even asks.

“You’ll learn to filter out the shit Namjoon says.”, Jimin says earning a small frown from Namjoon. Jimin gives him an apologetic look before turning back to smile at Hoseok. He’s definitely not like how he is on tv.

Well, that’s a bit of a lie. There’s still that extremely charming aura coming from Jimin. Of course, he still gives that signature eye smile, but that very flirty personality isn’t there. But that could be just because he’s now talking to him. Jimin is well known for flirting and charming anyone whether male or female. Right now, Hoseok can only see a fluffy side that’s kind of scaring him.

“I still can’t believe you thought we were dating.”, Jimin says looking at Yoongi

Yoongi shrugs, but he still looks uneasy clearly still worried.

“I thought you’d know it was for show too.”, Seokjin says with an amused smile on his face clearly laughing at Yoongi.

“Ya. You should know Jiminie’s all mine.”, Taehyung says with his whole chest confidently. Hoseok perks up looking at them with an eyebrow raised. He looks to his left to see Suyeon reach in her pocket and count money then slide it over to Jungkook who has a mischievous smile on his face.

“Actually if I were to date anyone here, I’d probably go for Jungkook. “, Jimin says looking dead at Taehyung with a smirk on his face. That’s the Jimin Hoseok knows from the media.

Jungkook sighs taking the money out about to slip it over to Suyeon again adding his own, but Seokjin takes it pocketing it glaring at both Jungkook and Suyeon.

“That’s fine you guys settle that as long as none of you touch Jin.”, Namjoon mumbles.

Hoseok looks around to see if everyone was ignoring that, but this time all eyes were on Namjoon.

“This is when you don’t ignore him.”, Suyeon says before turning to Jin sticking her hand out curling her fingers as if she was asking for something. Seokjin stares her down for a while before sighing sliding back the money from Jungkook and herself and adding some of his own too. “Thank you.”, she says pocketing the money.

“Anyways,” Seokjin says putting his wallet away. “We better get this started. Suyeon and Jimin have a meeting, and I believe Taehyung does too.”

“Wouldn’t this meeting be suspicious. I’m pretty sure judging by how well you guys know Yoongi and how comfortable he is, you’re about to ask for something illegal.”, Hoseok says looking at Seokjin.

“Smart.”, Namjoon says with a small smile on his face.

“No, given the situations going on with my workers, this won’t seem suspicious. I’m pretty sure you know about the harassment situation for Su. Jimin is her partner, Taehyung is known to be heavily involved with the duo, I am the owner of the company, and Namjoon is a part of the government, so he is overseeing our discussion.”, Seokjin says.

Hoseok notices that he left out Jungkook, but decided not to mention it. Yoongi on the other hand notices and speaks up. “And Jungkook is known to be Su’s best friend and would want to make sure she’s safe. If anything we mention how their business partners.”, Yoongi says.

Taehyung snorts watching Yoongi. Hoseok notices how he has been not only staring at Jimin but shooting dirty looks towards Jungkook. “Showing your soft side, Yoongi.”, he says to Yoongi.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. Soft side? Yoongi’is nothing but soft. “You wanna hear soft? One time Bon Jovi was playing, and he started dancing around the room pretending a knife was a microphone with our poor drone chasing after him yelling about it being dangerous.”, Hoseok says his smile growing when Suyeon starts dying of laughter.

“What the fuck!”, Jungkook says apologizing when Seokjin shoots him a look for swearing. “Usually his sentences end with something about cutting off someone’s dick and shoving it down their throat.”

Hoseok laughs and looks over at Yoongi who’s dead silent clearly embarrassed. “The drone’s annoying.”

“First off,” Hoseok says with a small frown, “the drone has a name, Mickey, and freaking admires you. Just doesn’t notice how you treat him like shit.”

“I hate every living thing. Except for my old dog Holly. The only non-annoying living thing I’ve ever been around.”

“Ouch.”, Suyeon says looking at Yoongi. 

“Shut the fuck up Su, you know you’re annoying as fuck.”, Jungkook says earning a middle finger from Suyeon.

“I think I can find your dog wherever they put her.”, Seokjin says looking Yoongi.

Hoseok has a brief flash of the scrapbook he discovered that Yoongi has of his dog and cringes. “Please don’t, I don’t want to have to take pictures of them for his scrapbook.”

“Scrapbook?”, Suyeon says looking at Hoseok. Hoseok decided not to continue already feeling the death glare from the older boy.

“Is taking pictures of enforcers a part of my guidelines?”, Taehyung asks Seokjin. Both Seokjin and Namjoon give him a look then look at each other ignoring.

“I think my drone hates me.”, Jimin says quietly breaking the tension the soft side coming back out.

“Drones are useless. Especially now that they have that emotion program. They’re legit a load of crap.”, Taehyung says

“Geez, thanks.”, Namjoon mumbles shooting Taehyung a look who gives an apologetic one back. Hoseok notices how Namjoon seems to like just to observe what the time others say and do and only talks if things seem to be directed towards him.

“You don’t even need a drone Tae. You have Yeontan to do everything for you.”, Jimin says once again breaking the tension.

“That kid requested to join our guild in Overwatch. He’s actually pretty good. Right, Su?”, Jungkook says looking at Suyeon.

Everyone looks at Suyeon, but she’s completely zoned out. It isn’t until Yoongi snaps his fingers in front of his eyes when she snaps out of it.

“Huh?”, she says confused looking around.

“Don’t tell me you’re going through his head. I’m pretty sure everyone’s complained about how fucked up it is.”, Jungkook complains.

“Not my fault your thoughts are so fucking loud and calm your ass down. I didn’t do shit.”, Suyeon snaps at him defensively.

Hoseok just sits there quietly kind of nodding his head to look like he understands everything when really, he has no fucking idea what they’re talking about. Namjoon catches how confused he is and saves him.

“Right. That’s what we were trying to get to. As Yoongi’s has probably shown you, you’re different.”, he says

“A freak.”, Hoseok corrects

“Whatever wanna call it. I like to say immune or awake. But anyway, so are we. We all have different methods of survival. Jin is able to see a bit of the future and can really mess with people’s memories. Yoongi is able to manipulate his body however he wishes physically. I have an enhanced mind and am able to use my whole brain’s capacity. Jimin is able to create illusions, Taehyung can sweet talk himself out of any situation, Jungkook has increased intuition and is able to copy anything physically that he sees. Finally, Suyeon is able to use any psionic powers really. And of course, you seem to be able to control the system itself.”, Namjoon explains.

Hoseok looks around him at all of the others amazed at how their lives are practically an open book, yet they hid the most important parts.

“You see some of these powers are just there with you when you were born or triggered by the meds they give you when you’re ‘unstable.’ Some people have two powers or one huge one. It varies. In fact, Su can you tell if Hoseok has more coming.”, Namjoon continues.

Suyeon is quite and looks extremely puzzled. “No.,” she says quietly.

Namjoon frowns, “it was a simple job why the hell are you so salty?”

“No, I mean I can’t. I can’t hear anything. It’s like he’s blocking me.” Suyeon says sounding embarrassed.

Everyone’s silently staring at Suyeon and Hoseok for a while until Namjoon says something. “That’s amazing!!”, he says excitedly.

Hoseok looks around at everyone else who’s nodding, but Suyeon. “You mean you guys can’t block her.”, Hoseok asks.

“They can. I just haven’t taught them.”, Suyeon says quietly.

“You see,” Namjoon says right after she talks. “Everyone got their powers a different way. I would say Jin, Yoongi, myself, Jungkook and you, Hoseok were born with our powers. Jimin and Taehyung got their powers from rehab when they gave them a huge amount of the control pills. And Suyeon is special.”

“A freak, fucking Frankenstein.”, she says.

“Frankenstein was the doctor, Su. That would be either myself or my father.”, Namjoon corrects making her roll her eyes. “She is a mutant. Had her DNA messed with when she was a baby under government orders.”

Hoseok looks at Suyeon his eyes opening wide. They tampered with her DNA. So that’s why Yoongi’s always complaining to him about the government doing shady shit.

“Suyeon is the most powerful I’d say or tied for the most powerful of all the others in the government. Which is why you being able to withstand her is amazing.”, Namjoon says his eyes practically lighting up.

Hoseok fidgets around a bit not enjoying the extra attention he’s getting. Yoongi glances at Hoseok speaking up noticing how he feels.

“I mean it’s amazing, but in a way, it evens everything out and makes sense. We kinda all have someone that is a fucking pain in our ass. Jungkook is mine. I can’t get past his senses, and he can’t copy me. Jimin’s illusions don’t work on Taehyung, and Taehyung can’t influence Jimin. Jin can’t fuck with Namjoon’s memories, and Namjoon’s mind seems to go to mush because of Jin. It’s weird.”, he says glaring at Jungkook.

Hoseok nods getting it. He’s Suyeon’s kryptonite so she can’t get in his head without permission. What is her effect on him then?

“I can see your psycho pass perfectly. 399. Your hue is pitch black.”, Suyeon says with a small smile.

Hoseok nods kind of guessing that would be the case. He looks around a bit then something pops up in his head.

“How did you guys survive?”, he asks.

Seokjin answers this time, “For Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung and I, Jungkook was able to mess with some database and make our psycho passes in the good range at all times. Yoongi took the easy way out dealing with the least amount of stress as an enforcer. Jimin uses his illusions to fool the holos, and Suyeon can’t be detected well enough because she is a test subject and all tests are automatically over 300 born awake.”, He says. Seokjin waits for Hoseok to nod saying he understands before talking again. “Now the main reason we called you is to have you know about us and join us in a way. We aren’t doing anything right now, but we’re trying to join the rebellion. The good one. So to get you to kind of be in the loop. We have an offer for you to be Suyeon’s bodyguard.”

Hoseok looks at Suyeon who seems to be annoyed then looks at Yoongi. He shrugs meaning it’s up to Hoseok. Yoongi will do whatever Hoseok does.

“Alright. I’m in.”, Hoseok says to Seokjin. As if on cue, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, and Suyeon stand to leave. Suyeon waves at Hoseok then gives Yoongi a middle finger making Hoseok smile. Seokjin stands shaking his head at Suyeon turning to Hoseok.

“I will send you the information over email.”, He says nodding before leaving. Seokjin then stops and looks at Yoongi. “May we talk Yoongi?”, he asks.

The enforcer looks at Seokjin then at Hoseok for permission. Hoseok nods and watches his partner walk to the smirking CEO. When Hoseok stands up, Namjoon approach’s him.

“Look I will tell you beforehand that that chick is not easy to keep an eye on. And she can be very problematic too. But just make sure you do watch out for her. Things can get hectic. I will send you the information about moving in with her later tonight. “, Namjoon says simply stuffing one hand in his pocket and patting Hoseok with the other. “Good luck. Seriously. You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm horrible at describing things sometimes, here are the outfits.
> 
> Hoseok:  
> 
> 
> Yoongi:  
> 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	4. History (Brief explanation of a few things)

So as I promised I would make a small chapter dedicated to the history only just to kind of explain things and as a reference for if people get confused. I know I’ve probably already used some terms in this fic that have people scratching their heads so I’ll definitely be adding that into her. Go ahead and just skim through this if you’d like and please bear with me-_-

  
  
  
  


So basically North and South Korea finally alliance and combined to form just Korea. They, later on, decide to wage war on China and Japan and end up taking over both countries. With their nuclear weapons, they threaten the rest of the war and end up going to war with Russia. While this happens, Africa becomes the second most powerful places in the world because of their hidden high tech stuff from Wakanda. (Yes I know...But I had to add my home in there somewhere) North America and South America end up merging and become America and alliance with Africa and Korea. So Africa ends up taking over Europe which is basically everyone against Russia which lead to them backing down and like that they too are under Korea’s control just like Japan, China, India, and all the other countries in Asia. Antarctica and Oceania (Australia) lay low and declare themselves independent (Yes people now live in Antarctica this is the future I expect it will happen sometime) and it stays like that since they are major trading continents.

 

Later on, Asia releases new technology (The Sybil system) and it spreads worldwide. The leader at that time tells everyone it will save humanity, but it ends up being a mind control system that everyone falls under. 

 

**Sybil System:**

 

The  **Sibyl System** decides whether each person is likely to commit a crime, and uses that assessment to determine if they are safe to live in society; if not, they are removed for therapy or executed. A person’s  **psycho-pass** is a record of their mental state, including their  **Hue** (a measure of their current stress level), and their  **Crime Coefficient** (a measure of their likelihood of committing a crime). People regularly receive “ **cymatic scans** ” by scanners placed in buildings and on the streets, which is connected to the Sibyl System that updates their psycho-pass regularly. When a cloudy hue is detected, the police are dispatched to detain the individual and take them to therapy. If someone’s crime coefficient is above a certain number, Sibyl will order their execution regardless of whether they’ve committed a crime.

 

The system also judges people’s work skills, determining which careers they can pursue.

**Police department:**

 

Inspectors are the top law enforcement officers under the Sibyl System. They are in charge of handling assigned cases as they see fit, utilizing all available resources to them, including the analysts and enforcers assigned to their division. 

 

Enforcers are criminals whose skills are in tracking down and capturing active criminals in the field under the direct authority of their Inspector. Most of them are former Inspectors who, because of a clouding of their Hue and/or a rise in their Crime Coefficient to abnormal levels, are demoted to Enforcers.

 

Analysts are skilled criminals who work out of the Ministry's offices and labs. They help the Inspectors and Enforcers in solving their cases. 

  
  


**Powers:**

 

Alright so to be awake means you break out of the mind control. Some people are naturally immune (ex. Hoseok), Some just break out by some kind of trigger (ex. Jimin), and some are made immune (ex. Suyeon). Not everyone who is awakened has a power only a few are lucky, and just like being awake you’re either born with powers (ex. Yoongi), accidentally gain powers from drugs they give to bring you back under mind control (ex. Taehyung) or very rarely, given powers by the government (ex. Suyeon). It’s possible to gain more than one ability, but not everyone does. So I will kind of explore each of their powers showing you the good and bad effects of them sometime during the story so I won’t get too in depth, but I’ll give a little reminder of each of their powers with a small brief explanation. 

 

_ Hoseok- The ability to control the Sybil system _

_ Yoongi- The ability to control his body however he pleases _

_ Jungkook- Has increased intuition (increased five senses) and can imitate whatever he actions he sees physically _

_ Jimin- Can create illusions that mess with the five senses _

_ Taehyung- Can persuade people to do whatever he pleases with his voice _

_ Jin- Can change, delete, and create memories for people _

_ Namjoon- Has an increased intelligence and brain capacity _

 

**Character:**

I will give a brief list of the essential characters in this story and positions.

 

Jung Hoseok: Best Inspector in Korea 

 

Min Yoongi: Hoseok’s enforcer

 

Park Jimin: An Idol who’s in a duo with Min Suyeon

 

Kim Taehyung: A very famous photographer, model, and actor who’s well known for being really close to Jimin and Suyeon under the same company

Kim Namjoon: A critical researcher, scientist, and government worker

 

Kim Seokjin: Owner of Bighit Entertainment (Jimin, Taehyung, and Suyeon’s company)

 

Jeon Jungkook: Owner of Blizzard, a huge gaming company and creator of the number one game Overwatch

 

Min Suyeon: One of the most famous idols internationally. In a duo with Jimin, but also has a solo career. Was raised by the government.

 

The president of Asia ( Name will be revealed soon): Basically the top world leader. All the other leaders listen to what he says. No one knows how he looks so he could just be walking down the street regularly.

 

The Android (More revealed soon): The president’s right hand. Known to be connected to the Sybil system and has complete access. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here's the brief history stuff and the next chapter should be posted reaaalllyyy soon!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> As I mentioned before, please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	5. Chapter Four四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does that mean?”, Hoseok asks the younger girl.
> 
> “It means there’s hope.”, Suyeon replies with a smile on her face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ya, me trying to stay at a specific word count really doesn't work out that well. Oh well, Enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to try something out. Go ahead and live tweet this fic on Twitter using #WPTCB.

Hoseok sighs looking at the long line of people all stuffed in one room. His first job as Suyeon’s bodyguard is to stand through a fan sign. She and Jimin have these huge smiles plastered on their faces as they talk to fans that approach their table asking for autographs, asking questions, and a lot of other stuff that Hoseok is tuning out. Yoongi looks bored as hell just standing there with a straight face. There were a few times where his anger was visible when a rude fan would come to the table, but otherwise, he just looked bored.

Hoseok’s attention turns back to Suyeon when a fan starts putting a tiara on her head. Suyeon smiles bending her head down slightly to make it easier, but another guard takes the tiara shaking his head. Hoseok watches as Suyeon turns to him with a frown telling him it’s fine, but the security wasn’t having it.

Looking at the pout an annoyance on Suyeon’s face, Hoseok takes the tiara from the security and gently puts it on her head careful not to get it tangled in her hair.

“Why don’t you watch Jimin? I think I’ve got Suyeon.”, He says. The security is quite for a while then finally nods moving back.

Hoseok turns back to see the next fan has a camera up snapping a picture of a surprised Suyeon. Hoseok frowns reaching over the table to take the camera but stops when the photographer reveals them self.

Hoseok hears Suyeon laughing and watches as she nudged Jimin. Taehyung takes another picture of the two of them before looking at Hoseok giving him a wink. Hoseok smiles shaking his head. The younger boy then looks at Yoongi sticking his tongue out childishly. When Taehyung moves down to Jimin, Suyeon turns motioning for Hoseok to lean in.

“He’s here because of Jimin. It’s either he needs inspiration or is horny as fuck.”, She says quietly. Hoseok straightens up when she stops talking, and the two of them laugh for a while. Looking at Jimin at Taehyung before laughing again.

The next person that comes to the table is a young girl. She looks up at Suyeon and smiles brightly. The girl has quite a bit of stuff. Hoseok can see an album with Jimin and Suyeon on the cover which he identifies as their newest one and something that looks like a chain in the girl’s hand.

“I’m so glad I can meet you!! It’s an honour. I’ve wanted to meet you for so long.”, the girl announces excitedly.

Hoseok watches as a small smile appears on Suyeon’s face. “I’m glad to meet you too. What’s your name?”, she asks her full attention on the girl.

“Lee Minha,” the girl replies with a smile watching as Suyeon pulls the album towards her signing it. The girl finally opens her hand and holds up a necklace. It has a dangling cylinder hanging on it. Hoseok puts his hand out and takes it carefully putting it on Suyeon.

“You don’t know how much you mean to people. We know you’re on our side. It brings everyone’s hopes up a lot.”, Minha says. Suyeon stops signing the album and stares at the girl in front of her

“That necklace lights up depending on who touches it.”, She says watching as Suyeon curiously touches it wanting to see. The silver shifts into a fiery swirl making Minha smile. “You’re an ever-blazing fire. That necklace is connected to you now. Never let it go out. Never put that fire out.”

Minha slides a letter to Suyeon smiling and pulling back her album. Hoseok notices how Suyeon didn’t say anything the whole time Minha had been talking speechless. When Minha moves over, Suyeon taps Jimin and whispers something to him that makes him perk up. She then turns and gives Yoongi a smile which he returns and looks over at Hoseok.

“She’s awake.”, She says. Hoseok nods looking at Minha linger before focusing back on Suyeon who’s already with the next fan her smile back on her face.

During the rest of the fansign, Hoseok notices Suyeon continuously holding on to the necklace as she signs things for fans.

* * *

When they get back to Suyeon’s house, she tosses the keys in a cup and kicks off her shoes changing into slippers. Hoseok and Yoongi come behind her carrying the basket full of things from the fans. Hoseok drops it on the table with a sigh. He and Yoongi moved in two days after the agreement to be Suyeon’s bodyguard. They moved in with her because her apartment was way bigger and close to Jimin and the others. She only had to add one more room for them to give them each a room which wasn’t a problem.

Suyeon grabs a specific letter from the basket before throwing herself on the couch. Hoseok grabs two drinks from the fridge passing one to Yoongi before sitting down beside her. He watches how she quietly reads the letter her fingers tightening their grip as she gets closer to the end before finally passing it to him.

Hoseok opens her mouth, but she leans close to him putting a finger to his lips shaking her head at him. They stare at each other for a while Hoseok mostly shocked by how she boldly shut him up. He watches her as she moves back beside him sitting properly before looking down at the letter.

**_Dear Min Suyeon and company,_ **

**_We have been watching you for a while now and have decided that you guys are safe to trust. We are willing to bring you all in one if you can prove to us that you guys are willing to cooperate and give up your life willing to take on a bit of a more dangerous one. Though we are not forcing you, we believe you would be very important to our organization and be a big help to make our vision real. We hope you agree to help and will continue to look out for you._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_The Phoenix Mutaniy_ **

Hoseok leans back throwing his arm behind the couch to pass the letter to Yoongi while looking at Suyeon.

“What does that mean?”, Hoseok asks the younger girl.

“It means there’s hope.”, Suyeon replies with a smile on her face.

The next day, Suyeon doesn’t have a meeting till way later. So Hoseok brings her to work with him and Yoongi. During the car ride, Yoongi goes off about not wanting her to talk to him or bother anyone while they’re working. Hoseok looks through the rearview mirror and makes eye contact with the bored girl. She shakes her head rolling her eyes making Hoseok cover his mouth, so he doesn’t burst out laughing.

“You barely do any work anyways.”, He says looking at Yoongi. Yoongi turns to look at him right away with an offended look.

“What do you mean? I did all the reports that one day.”

“Only because you pissed me off and we’re trying to suck up. Otherwise, you’d be sleeping. Don’t even deny it.”, Hoseok responds.

“I believe Hoseok.”, Suyeon says looking down at her phone.

“Shut the fuck up. You know nothing.”, Yoongi complains making Suyeon put her arms up as if she’s surrendering.

Hoseok laughs looking ahead again as they drive the rest of the way.

Entering the building wasn’t exactly how he imagined it’d be. Hoseok though a lot of people would approach them for a signature; instead, people just minded their own business or bowed slightly to her.

When they enter the office, Irene is the first to approach her and shake Suyeon’s hand. “It’s great to finally meet Inspector Jung’s apprentice.”, she says, “and of course an icon.”, she adds with a wink.

Suyeon just smiles shaking her hand too glancing at Hoseok biting her bottom lip as if she’s worried about something. Hoseok admits he’s pretty confused and doesn’t understand where the apprenticeship came from, but he isn’t complaining.

Hoseok sits her down at the computer to his left and helps log her in. He stands behind her chair leaning over to open the reports and passes her a bunch of papers.

“Start with these. Yoongi and I will also be working on this. Hopefully, with the three of us doing it, it’ll be done faster.”, Hoseok explains looking at Suyeon for a while. She’s looking away, but nods. Hoseok raises an eyebrow before backing away going back to his seat, he can see Joy glancing Suyeon and him, but when they make eye contact, she just frowns and continues to work.

As Hoseok goes through his reports, he keeps glancing over at Suyeon to make sure she’s ok. He watches as she leans back in her chair reading through the papers then puts it down typing whatever it is she read.

Hoseok watches her finish five packets when she finally leans back dropping the papers stretching and yawning. She’s been working pretty hard. Especially for her first day. The door to the office opens, and a female inspector walks in from team three. Hoseok watches her for a second then stands up.

“Perfect. Do you mind covering for me for a little bit? I’m going to take my apprentice out for lunch.”, the inspector looks surprised, but nods. “Also watch Yoongi for me.”

Hoseok sees the immediate panic in the Inspector’s eyes and has to stop himself from laughing. He stands presses the button on Suyeon’s screen for it to sleep motioning for her to stand.

“Play nice.”, he says to Yoongi then turns to Joy. “You too.”, He says pointing at her. As soon as Suyeon stands, he grabs her hand and leads her out the room before anyone says anything

* * *

Hoseok takes Suyeon downtown where they walk around a bit looking at the different restaurants around. They decide to go to a dessert place immediately. Hoseok has just stopped and stared inside, and Suyeon took one glance before pulling him in. They choose a spot outside and order their drinks.

“So how the hell are you exactly working in two fields?”, he asks looking at her propping his elbow on the table leaning his head in his hand.

“Well, you know how choosing a job is. They tell you what your choices are then you look through your top three and choose. But because I’m technically still very connected to the government and am a test I have to follow their plans. I’m an idol because it’s my dream job and have wanted to do it for a while, but they want me to be in the criminal justice field meaning they have some kind of plans for me.”, Suyeon says with a shrug looking Hoseok in the eye.

Hoseok freezes as he looks back at her. Suyeon’s well known for her eyes being pretty and the rumors are all right. Her eyes aren’t big, but they aren’t small either. They seem perfect. They have a slight slant to them at the outer corner. Phoenix eyes. That’s what they’re called. Aside from the unusual shape of her eyes, the colour is beautiful too a chestnut brown with little silver specks.

“Where did you get the silver in your eyes from?”, Hoseok asks in a trance. Suyeon immediately looks away seeming embarrassed.

“It’s from the testing.”, she says quietly still not wanting to look at him.

“They’re pretty.”, Hoseok says gently making her look at him by gently pushing her cheek. She blushes making Hoseok smile. He let’s go when the waitress comes back placing down their drinks asking what they want to order.

Hoseok orders a large blueberry pancakes with two bowls of vanilla ice cream for them.

“Tell me about this rebellion.”, Hoseok says leaning back in his chair.

“Well,” Suyeon says, “you should know everything is a lie. The government changed the system, so it goes with their idea of crime. Why are people ok with the system? Because they use the HCS to control people. It isn’t just soldiers; they hypnotize people with entertainment. For example, Jungkook’s game is a huge contribution. As is my music. All those songs with high pitch melodies and stuff are hypnotizing people. Which is why a lot of artists lost their freedom.”

Hoseok frowns a bit as she talks kind of understanding everything and realizing how crucial Suyeon, Jimin, Jungkook, and Seokjin were to the government and how much they were loosing. Their most influential people were all against them.

“We are what you call awake.”, Suyeon continues “some are born awake, or some are made awake by something that triggers them. I was born awake, and I think you were too. You just didn’t know. All test subjects are awake.”

“So then why haven’t they all revolted and destroyed the government and its system? You guys have badass powers if they’re all like you.”, Hoseok asks thinking about it.

“Because the government spoils us. The give us whatever we want in exchange for our loyalty. It works on all the others, but they know it doesn’t work for me. Which is why I’m always being watched.” Suyeon watches as the waitress comes back putting down the pancake and bowls of ice cream for them.

Hoseok laughs taking a spoonful of ice cream earning a confused look from Suyeon. “I’d think they’d take you in by now. They must not be good at watching you.”

Suyeon laughs too, “No I just know how to behave when the cameras are on. I’ve got a lot of experience.”, she says.

* * *

Suyeon’s meeting took forever. Hoseok says through the whole thing almost falling asleep at least four times. He doesn’t get how any of them could go through those all the time.

Hoseok glances to his side to see Yoongi yawn and finish the rest of his coffee. Looking in the rearview mirror, Suyeon’s quietly looking out the window as the drive home.

Hoseok’s about to ask they wanted to go out to eat, but a holo appears.

**This is an emergency call to Team One. You are needed at a crime scene with high levels of stress.**

Hoseok clicks the coordinates that immediately appear on his GPS and switches on the holo speeding in the police car.

They get there in around twenty minutes. Hoseok and Yoongi quickly get out. Hoseok so caught up in gearing up that he doesn’t even notice Suyeon was out too.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, his enforcer says making Hoseok turn around.

“I’m coming,” Suyeon says retying her hair into a ponytail.

Yoongi shakes his head, “no you aren’t. Hey back in the car.”

Suyeon looks at Hoseok practically giving him the puppy dog eyes. Hoseok shakes his head laughing and poking her nose. “Nice try, but that won’t work on me. Get back in. He’s right.”, He says. Suyeon lets out a dramatic sigh then goes back into the car reluctantly. Hoseok turns to look at his the elder nodding then they head out towards the barrier set up by drones.

As soon as they get across an inspector approaches Hoseok not even glancing at Yoongi.

“It’s an armed robbery. We got most people out, but it was hard. There’s a lot of them in there. We sent in some drones that took at quite a bit, but they destroyed them.”, she explains putting away her dominator.

“Where’s your enforcer?”,Yoongi asks looking around. The female inspector looks him over carefully with disgust.

“He got shot. I don’t know if he’s dead or not. He’s still inside there.”, she says with no emotion.

Hoseok immediately grabs onto Yoongi’s arm knowing he’d get mad. Hell Hoseok was mad too. How could she just leave her partner in a zone with enemies to die? If that were his partner, he’d never leave the building.

“We’ll go in.”, Hoseok says pulling Yoongi with him. When They’re far from the other inspector Hoseok decides to speak. “You know I’d never-“

“I know Seok I’m not stupid. You wouldn’t leave a fly.”, Yoongi cuts him off. Hoseok smiles. It's good to know he understands. They both put in their earpieces and take out their dominators.

**_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated._ **

**_User authentication: Inspector Jung Hoseok_ **

**_Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department._ **

**_Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user._ **

**_Enforcer Min Yoon-gi is currently online._ **

Yoongi goes in front leading the way while Hoseok takes the back just to make sure no sneaks up on them. They walk around the dark warehouse quietly completely alert. Out of nowhere, a gunshot is heard, and bullet shoots right in between them and lodges into a barrel.

“Fuck.”, Yoongi says under his breath. Hoseok watches as he turns in the direction the bullet came from and pulls the trigger resulting in a loud thump from someone falling. “Advanced eyesight.”, Yoongi explains bluntly.

Hoseok nods then glances behind to see someone lifting their gun. He raises his weapon right over Yoongi’s shoulder aiming waiting two seconds for the gun to switch modes.

**Crime coefficient:320**

**Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.**

Hoseok hears his target fire their bullet, but the shot he fired from the dominator is faster and takes out not only the target but the bullet too. In four seconds, the target’s shooting arm swells up then explodes.

“Shit,” Yoongi says turning to look at the guy on the ground holding where his arm used to be. The enforcer turns back to look at Hoseok swearing again. “Shit.”

Yoongi grabs Hoseok and pulls him out of the way as a gunshot goes off they hide behind containers taking cover.

“Lost my dominator.”, Yoongi mumbles peeking around the container only setting off another gunshot. Hoseok tugs him back with a sigh of relief then pushes a button on his earpiece.

“Team one needs backup. There’s a lot of them in here. We only have one dominator right now.”, Hoseok says worriedly. Even though he’s not connected to his dominator, Yoongi’s eyes have yellow specks in them. It takes Hoseok a while to realize he’s using his powers to cover them.

“Backup has arrived.”, a voice says making Yoongi’s eyes snap open, and Hoseok almost chokes on his spit.

The elder turns to Hoseok slowly, “Please tell me that’s not-,“ Yoongi’s cut of by the sound of firing. He turns to peek around the container and gasps. Hoseok’s about to do the same, but his dominator paints the picture perfectly for him.

**Enforcer Min Yoongi has disconnected. Inspector Min Suyeon is active.**

Hoseok peeks out the other side watching Suyeon on her knees as if she’d rolled in. She takes a shot hitting her target then stands to move out of the way of bullet turning to shoot them. Hoseok watches in awe as Suyeon takes out at least five people before place her finger on her earpiece.

“All clear.”, She says. Yoongi immediately stands heading towards her. Hoseok follows closely behind him watching the younger girl. She looks at the enforcer before tossing him a dominator.

**Enforcer Min Yoongi is active.**

Hoseok’s about to say something, but Suyeon eyes are closed her lips pursed. When she opens them, orange specks in her eyes disappear replaced with the red ones from her dominator.

“400m six o'clock and 200m 3 o'clock.”, She says before running to the left. Hoseok looks at Yoongi who shrugs taking the six o’clock turning around, and Hoseok takes 3 o’clock to the right.

Sure enough, she’s right there are three of them standing there. They perk up when they see Hoseok, but Hoseok’s him is already up.

**Crime coefficient: 230**

**Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target.**

As soon as he lets off one shot, Hoseok doesn’t waste time. He already has his dominator pointed at the next guy.

**Crime coefficient: 289**

**Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target.**

The third guy, however, took the time to put some kind of mask on. When Hoseok points his dominator, it tells him the crime coefficient is unreadable. His opponent raises his gun aiming at Hoseok. With a grunt, Hoseok starts running towards him but makes sure he’s not running in a straight line. The guy’s so fixed on getting a shot off; he doesn’t realize how close Hoseok is to him until his gun is knocked out of his hand by a kick. The guy avoids the next punch from Hoseok grabbing him from behind yelling. Hoseok throws his head back hitting the guy in the nose making him loosen his grip then turns elbowing him in the chin. The guy’s mask flies off from the impact giving Hoseok his chance. He puts the dominator right to the guy’s head.

**Crime Coefficient: 340**

**Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.**

Hoseok pulls the trigger the moves back as the man’s head expands then explodes leaving the body to fall to the ground lifeless without a head.

“My section is clear.”, Hoseok announces through the earpiece then looks down at his clothes. “Aww man nasty. I have guts all over me.” He hadn’t gotten far enough from the guy before his head exploded. It’s silent for a while then Suyeon answers.

“You aren’t coming in my house like that.”, she declares, “oh and done.”

“Meet at the same spot we left each other.”, Hoseok replies already walking in the direction. He’s the first to get there. Two minutes later, Suyeon is at the rendezvous.

“That’s seriously nasty,” she says wrinkling her nose looking at his clothes. Hoseok has to agree. Usually, it’s Yoongi who has the messy clothes. Hoseok watches as Suyeon pulls out her hair elastic and lets her long loose curly ebony hair down. It goes past her mid back. He can’t help but smile at how tangled and knotted it looks and to check if he’s right he tries combing through it with his fingers only to get them stuck and hear a yell from Suyeon.

“That shit doesn’t work on me. I have black hair. 3b. I’m not White, and the Asian half of me barely got to my hair.”, she says with a scowl on her face making Hoseok laugh.

Everyone knows about Min Suyeon. The girl that angered the traditional Asians because she wasn’t entirely Asian. Suyeon is half African half Asian. That would automatically be the cause of failure for most idols, but Suyeon didn’t only make it into the industry. She practically owns it. All eyes are on her. Everyone listens to her music, looks at her photo shoots, watches her interview, gets lost in her dancing. She’s a big deal. Extremely influential. The fact that she’s so close to Hoseok is amazing and lucky. The fact that any of Yoongi’s friends now consider him a part of some family is crazy.

Hoseok finds himself staring at Suyeon without meaning too. At least to make a little less awkward, she’s staring right back at him. Their eye contact breaks when Yoongi appears stomping in. He shoves a mask into Hoseok’s hands the grabs Suyeon by the ear a truly old fashion way dragging her to the car.

* * *

Hoseok enters the family room putting three cups of water down. Yoongi’s pacing around with a frown on his face while Suyeon leans back on the couch watching Yoongi with a pout on her face.

“He’s been doing this for a while.”, Suyeon says looking at Hoseok.

“Shut the fuck up Su and wait for Nams to call back. Then we’ll deal with your bullshit stunt.”, Yoongi yells at Suyeon pointing at her.

“Don’t swear at her.”, Hoseok says with a sigh finally sitting down beside Suyeon.

“That bullshit stunt saved your fucking ass.”, Suyeon says back rolling her eyes.

Yoongi spins around glaring at Suyeon about to tell again when a hologram pops up on his watch. He swipes up, and it projects onto the tv.

“Hello?”, A voice says before the screen switches to a video. Namjoon appears on the screen frowning. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes, there’s a fucking problem.”, Yoongi snaps

“Yoongi.”, Hoseok says quietly hoping he’ll calm down.

“That brat ran in on our job and was able to log into a dominator without a problem. Aside from that, she didn’t listen when we told her to stay in the fucking car and almost got herself killed.”, he complains pointing at Suyeon who’s looking down at her hands.

Namjoon’s silent for a long time watching Suyeon for a while thinking then looking at Hoseok. “Yoongi…. she is no longer my priority...she’s Hoseok’s. I’m no longer in the position to do anything. Jin and I passed it on to Hoseok.”

Yoongi opens his mouth to say something else but closes it turning to Hoseok. Hoseok looks back at him then at Namjoon. He looks to his right a Suyeon then sighs standing up. “I’ll handle this Joonie.”, He says. The room’s dead silent making Hoseok look at the screen to see Namjoon looking surprised. Was it the nickname?

“O-oh ya. Um, thanks, Hoseok. Have a good night.”, Namjoon stutters making Hosoek grin as he ends the call.

Hoseok immediately turns to Suyeon crossing his arms. “I assume you know what I’m going to say.”

“Listen to what you guys say and don’t act out on my own.”, she mumbles under her breathe barely audible.

“Good.”, Hoseok says simply with a nod before clapping his hands together “Now let’s have a party!! The three of us need a break.” he says walking to the kitchen to get a snack for the three of them.

“That’s it?”, Yoongi asks with a frown

“You already gave her earful. No point in me repeating what you say.”

Hoseok feels Yoongi’s state for a while before the elder sighs. “Fine. I’m going to bed you guys party quietly. I don’t want to hear your bullshit.”

“Jungkook’s coming to play Overwatch tonight.”, Suyeon says with a smirk on her face.

Hoseok stops pouring the chips in the bowl watching as Yoongi’s face looked surprised and deep in thought before he turned back around and sat beside Suyeon.

“Sleep can wait.”, he says simply meeting Suyeon’s amused look. “What?”

“You’re so fucking whipped.”, she says pulling out her phone.

“No, I just thought it wouldn’t make sense to go to sleep when the three loudest people I know will be wide awake in the same house I’m in.”

“Whatever you say.”, Suyeon says with a shrug before there’s a loud knock on the door.

Hoseok turns and opens the door to see Jungkook standing with his arms full of snacks and drinks with a huge smile on his face.

“Oh hey!!”, he says to Hoseok.

“Hey kid.”, Hoseok replies closing the door behind the younger boy when he enters. Jungkook immediately walks to the room dropping all the stuff on the table. He gives Suyeon who’s standing connecting the tv to Overwatch a back hug. Hoseok watches as Jungkook whispers something in her ear making her smile and turn to slap his arm playfully. Jungkook only laughs when she hits his arm planting a small kiss on her cheek. Hoseok looks at Yoongi who seems completely unbothered. _Is Jimin a decoy for Jungkook?_ Hoseok doesn’t stop watching even when the younger boy turns around moving away from Suyeon looking back at him raising an eyebrow. Without a word, Hoseok sits beside Yoongi moving his gaze to the screen.

“Hey Su, before we play, I want Yoongi to try.”, Jungkook says sitting on a couch positioned right in front of the screen. Suyeon flashes Yoongi an evil grin before walking towards him motioning for him to get up. The older boy stands staring the female down who doesn’t even flinch before sitting down beside Jungkook. _They’re so fucking similar it’s scary._

Suyeon sets up an account for Yoongi before bringing out the equipment. She attaches two electrical pads connected to a system behind the couch then pulls out two syringes. “Alright. You should know how it usually works.”, she says to Jungkook handing him the needle.

“Ya ya, darling. I created the game remember?”

“Sometimes it’s easy to forget.”, She says with a dead expression on her face making Hoseok snort and Yoongi smile. She then turns to Yoongi who’s eyeing the syringe.

“How do I know you aren’t trying to kill me.”, he asks.

Suyeon hands him the syringe with a shrug. “You don’t .”

“Fair enough.”, He answers glancing at Jungkook before pushing it into his arm inserting the substance. Suyeon grabs the syringe from his hands then after from Jungkook and glances at the tv to see a loading symbol spinning. It takes a minute before there are two characters shown. Hoseok immediately identifies who’s who. Mostly by the levels of the two avatars.

Suyeon sits back down beside Hoseok watching the screen. Hoseok does the same jumping when he hears Yoongi’s start talking.

“Well fuck. How’s that fair. You’re a full five hundred levels above me.”, Yoongi murmurs.

Hoseok turns to Suyeon worried. “Is he supposed to be able to talk?”

Suyeon purses her lips staring at him before bursting out into laughter. “Have you never gamed before?”, she asks a smile still on her face.

Hoseok quickly brings his glass of water to his lips sipping for a long time his eyes darting between her hand the water quickly. When he finishes, he reaches to grab the pitcher in front of him only for it to be grabbed by Suyeon.

“Answer the question.”, She says with a pout. Hoseok grins back at her poking two of her pressure points making her giggle and loosen her grip on the pitcher before snatching it out of her arms pouring himself more water. “Not fair!!”, she says giggling. “It’s a simple question.”

“I have gamed before just never with someone. And I don’t usually watch people game either.”, he says putting the pitcher done when he finishes filling his cup.

“Well, the substance in the syringe only helps you focus on something that’s basically like a lucid dream. It puts in a semi-unconscious state, but leaves your sense of hearing and speaking alone. So they’re able to carry out a conversation just fine. To us, it’s quite, but to them, they’re talking normally.”

“Can they hear us?”

“No. It only allows them to focus on anyone in the same room they’re in. Which is why they’re connected to the game, and I had to make their room.”, she says with taking the glass from his hands drinking from it.

“That’s an indirect kiss~,” Hoseok sings softly.

“Oh well,” Suyeon says giving a nonchalant shrug. Hoseok only laughs taking the glass back finishing the rest of the water putting it down on the table.

Jungkook ends up using the same level abilities and equipment as Yoongi but still beats the elder in a one on one match with ease. Then agree to play three games in escort mode. Their team only wins because of Jungkook takes out everyone on the opposing team with ease, but Yoongi takes the free experience points and wins without a complaint. That is until they disconnect from the game.

“You know sometimes I realize how much of a bullshit game Overwatch is.”, Yoongi says passing Suyeon the cords.

“Just because you don’t know how to control your body perfectly in the game doesn’t mean it’s shit.”, Jungkook says drinking a glass of water Suyeon passes him.

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS YOU BRAT!!”, Yoongi says frustrated he then takes a deep breath before continuing. “Kid, my ability is to control my body perfectly without having any problems. If I can’t, it’s bullshit.”

“Do you lucid dream?”, Suyeon asks simply.

“N-”

“Then there’s one reason why you aren’t as skilled. Can you control your body perfectly when your dreaming?”

“No bu-”

“There you go. Kookie and I lucid dream and we both have an advantage due to him creating the game, me being good with my mind and most of all us both playing forever.”

Hoseok just chuckles to himself quietly watching the two of them. Everyone turns to look at him surprised. “Look at the younger one lecturing, the older on now.”, He says simply. Yoongi rolls his eyes while Suyeon’s beaming proudly taking his spot on the couch hooking himself up. She grabs two syringes from the table at her side passing one to Jungkook about to insert it into her arm when her drone comes zoom into the room.

**_Updated Schedule. Meeting with the president at 6 pm has been added._ **

The room goes dead silent except for the sound of Suyeon dropping her syringe on the ground out of shock. Her eyes are wide open staring at the drone.

“Please say sike.”, Jungkook says quietly.

Suyeon looks at Hoseok closing her mouth and opening it again to say something, but Hoseok knows she’s completely speechless. No one just has a meeting with the president scheduled into their day. No one meets with the president at all. It’s obvious she needed answers. All of them did. And only one person came to Hoseok’s mind who would be able to give them their answers. Hoseok swipes up on his watch feeling slightly guilty for bothering the busy guy twice in one day.

“Call Kim Namjoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now people may think I have no idea how Overwatch works, but trust me I do since I play the game myself. I added the escort mode in to make sure it isn't a completely foreign game, but keep in mind that this is somewhat of an upgraded version of Overwatch since this story takes place in the future. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf) and please help trend #WPTCB. Like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	6. Chapter Five 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit, I’m going to die.”, she says with a small groan
> 
>  
> 
> Hoseok laughs to himself sadly, “I don’t think Dean's gonna let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It's been too long. I'm so sorry. School's been hell because of all the work I have to do and the mixture of that and my bad writing habits....yikes let's just leave it at that. BUT, I will be developing a written schedule for myself now so. Hopefully, I can produce chapters for my two (soon to be three, I know it's bad) fics. Anyways I was thinking of drawing how Suyeon looks, but I don't currently have time to do that so I will leave s few pictures of who she kinda looks like next chapter as a small reference. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy!!
> 
> If you like something in the fic or just to try and help get others to read it too, go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB

Hoseok watches as Suyeon takes a small section of her hair that was let out and makes a bun on top of her head. She was nervous, and Hoseok could tell. Jin cancelled all her appointments and meetings for the day so she could prepare for the president. Hoseok watches her fix her white button up blouse and smoothing out her black pencil skirt repositioning the slit one more time before he finally stands up standing behind her hugging her. 

 

“You need to relax.”, he says feeling her stiffen up, “breath Yeonie.”

 

After a while, her shoulders relax. Good. He meets her eyes in the mirror and raises an eyebrow at the pout on her face. 

 

“Yeonie?”, she says flatly. 

 

Oh, it was the nickname. Hoseok knows everyone calls her Su, but he felt like Yeonie was better. It fit her. It was cuter. 

 

“What am I not allowed to give you a pet name?”

 

“No, it’s just no one calls me Yeon and especially not Yeonie.”

 

“Well you better get used to it,” Hoseok says leaning down close to her to ear holding her a bit tighter, “I’m calling you that whether you like it or not.”

 

He doesn’t take his eyes off hers through the mirror. Suyeon eyes immediately dart to the side. Interesting. So she was affected. Not like he was surprised. Everyone gets flustered. Hoseok can admit he’s a flirt, but he knows who to flirt with and when. He just knows how to get what he wants. 

 

There’s a knock on the door and Hoseok takes his time moving back to sit on the bed as Suyeon answers. Yoongi walks in looking at both of them with a frown. 

 

“Why did you knock?”, Suyeon asks turning back to the mirror. 

 

“Because I know Hoseok. I’ve walked in him balls deep in a girl once. Ever since then, whenever he’s in a room alone with two or three people of whatever gender, I knock.”

 

Suyeon opens her mouth stunned then closes it completely frozen. Hoseok chuckles at her reaction unbothered by how Yoongi’s answer. 

 

“Why’d you have to say ‘balls deep’ in such a disgusted way. Last time I checked, you loved it.”, Hoseok replies simply with a smirk on his face. He was going to hell for that. He can tell by how red Yoongi’s face got. Even Suyeon’s eyes are wide open in shock. 

 

“Note taken. Knock the door when any of you are in a room.”, Suyeon says finally moving to grab a pair of thick heels with adjusting the strap around her ankle. “We better leave. Don’t wanna be late.”

 

Hoseok watches as she walks out the room flawlessly from all the practice as an idol before following himself. He notices that the nervousness was gone, but instead, now the young girl just shows her fear in her eyes. Hoseok will have to deal with that.

 

* * *

 

When the park at the building and get out the car, Suyeon stands gripping onto the door tightly. She had been quiet the whole ride there until Yoongi started a conversation. He was thankful he had distracted her even making her laugh at times, but the nerves and fear seemed to have all come back just at the sight of the government building. 

 

The building itself was intimidating by itself. They had to enter through gates that Suyeon remembered from when she got out of the lab. She had even pointed out the exact building she had been held in growing quiet after the fact. The building in front of Hoseok was tall. It was all black. Even the windows were black from the outside, but something about it gave off a vibe that made you want to turn around a never come back. Maybe it was the nerves racking about of scanners or the number of security drones around the building. It was just unsettling. 

 

Hoseok turns to Suyeon’s closing his door walking right to her. He cups her cheeks gently forcing her to look him in the eye. 

 

“Hey look at me. Calm down. He’s just a man. A man with a lot of power. That’s all. Breathe”, Hoseok says gently. He doesn’t like the fear in her eyes. When her eyes wander off, Hoseok clicks his tongue getting her attention. Her hands are still shaking. “Focus on me. Breathe.”

 

They stay like that for a little while before finally, she takes a deep breath. Hoseok moves his hands from her face still watching her before fixing the collar of her shirt. 

 

“You shouldn’t be the one scared. He’s the one who should be shaking in their boots. Make sure he feels it. Makes sure he understands who really has the advantage.”

 

Right after he says that he can see the fear disappearing. Her hands stop shaking too. Replacing them is that confident look again. The same girl he sees in the fancams. It was good to see cause fear does not suit Min Suyeon at all. Hoseok waits for her to tell him she’s ok before he turns giving Yoongi a nod. The elder boy stares at him for a while then looks at Suyeon before turning to walk. Hoseok puts his hand on Suyeon’s back gently guiding her ahead of him as they head into the building. 

 

As soon as they walk in, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes is standing there staring at them. She looks American.

 

“You must be Min Suyeon.”, The woman says. There’s something odd about how still she is. Hoseok notices how stiff she is and how it doesn’t even look like she is alive. “I am SYBIL. The controller of the Sybil system.”   
  


Oh. Shit. Right from the start, they’re already meeting the android that everyone fears. Great today’s going to be very eventful. 

 

“It’s an honour to meet you.”, Suyeon says seeming to question whether or not she should have spoken. The android just nods then turns starting to walk away. Hoseok knew robots were heartless, but still, the android was so cold.

 

Hoseok’s about to follow, but Suyeon grabs his arm. “We need to communicate.”, She whispers to him tapping the side of her head before walking off. Hoseok knows what she wants him to do, but doesn’t exactly know how. It’s not like he purposely blocks her, his body just does it naturally. So the hard part would be figuring out how to let her in. As he’s following them, he spends his time trying to figure out how to let her in. Then out of nowhere, he feels something almost knocking in his mind. It’s weird, but he knows what it is right away. Afraid to lose it, he grabs onto the feeling then all of a sudden it’s quiet. 

 

_ “….Yeonie?” _

 

_ “Oh, it worked? Perfect.” _

 

_ “Wow, I’m kind of glad I automatically block you. This is a weird feeling.” _

 

_ “Ya now thinking about it is kind of weird.”  _

 

Suyeon goes silent making Hoseok realize the Android is speaking. He needs to learn to multitask. Hoseok’s pretty sure this won’t be the last time they need to do this. It’s just crazy. Communicating with his thoughts is 

 

“Do you miss your friends?”, the android asks Suyeon.

 

“Friends?”

 

“The other test subjects.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t in the same room as them. I was in a room by myself...Shouldn’t you know this as one of the conductors of the experiment?”

 

“My apologies, I have a bad memory. It slipped my mind.”

 

“You should get them checked. Your system is supposed to store everything.”

 

“I should ask Dr. Kim to check that out for me. Thank you for the advice.”

 

Dr. Kim….Oh, Namjoon. No wonder Suyeon’s expression changed so quickly. Was Hoseok imagining things or was the android trying to piss Suyeon off. 

 

“Dr. Kim specializes in more human things.”, Suyeon answers bluntly.

 

“But he was able to work with you perfectly fine.”

 

Hoseok looks at Yoongi who looks as if he’s about to choke. The android was going full out. Did he miss something? Was there something between the two of them?

 

_ “I am going to take this bitch apart piece by piece.” _

 

Hoseok bites his lip stopping himself from laughing. Almost as if the Android knew he was enjoying the small catfight, she looks over her shoulder in his direction. 

 

“The system loves you, Inspector Jung.”, She says smoothly, “You should come back here for a job. The system is practically singing with joy.”

 

_ “Maybe that’s because I am the system.” _

 

_ “She doesn’t need to know that.”,  _ a voice replies in his head reminding him he’s connected to Suyeon. 

 

_ “Shit I forgot you could hear my thoughts.” _

 

_ “Be careful what you think~” _

 

A small smile grows on Hoseok’s face. He glances at Yoongi just to see the older boy roll his eyes at the two of them communicating. That’s when he realizes he hasn’t heard Yoongi say (or think, whatever the proper term would be) anything. 

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I love my current job.”, he says politely keeping the smile on his face. 

 

“Because of the girl?”

 

“Dude, you don’t have to be so blunt.”, Hoseok chuckles earning a shocked look from both Yoongi and Suyeon. 

 

_ “Did you just…” _

 

Shit. He really did just call the Android everyone fears a dude speaking to her as if they were good old friends. She’s quiet. Shit. 

 

“...My apologies. I do not have the same emotional software as a drone.”

 

“Maybe you should get an update, but make sure it’s not as shitty as the one the drones have.”, Hoseok says with a shrug. She stops suddenly turning to stare at him with an actual frown on her face. Hoseok just smiles back at her warmly. 

 

_ “You fucking have a death wish.”,  _ a male voice that has to belong to Yoongi says in his head. 

 

_ “Oh so now you decide to show up?” _

 

_ “Didn’t want to bother you and Su’s flirting session.”,  _ Hoseok could practically see the shrug as he heard that. 

 

The Android finally turns back around after a while continuing to lead them. “I will consider your suggestion.”

 

_ “I’m telling Namjoon you called his software shitty.”  _ Hoseok looks over at Suyeon to see an evil smirk on her face. God Jin was going to kill him. 

 

They finally get to an area with a bunch of human security guards standing by the door with drones besides them. They’re about to pass when one of the drones go off. One of the drone’s scanners goes over Yoongi before a security guard steps in front of the elder boy. 

 

“He cannot continue.”, the guard says looking at the Android. ‘

 

“He’s with me.”, Hoseok says showing his badge on his hollow watch. “He’s my enforcer.”

 

“We are not permitted to allow anyone with a high crime coefficient in.”

 

Hoseok opens his mouth to speak again, but Yoongi grabs his arm. 

“Seok it’s fine. Just keep an eye on her.”, the elder says nodding his head towards Suyeon. 

 

Hoseok stands there for a while staring at the guard before looking back at Yoongi. “Fine. Behave.”

 

The Android nods then starts leading them again. Suyeon glances back at Yoongi one more time before following their guide. They walk for at least two more minutes before they enter an elevator that only goes up for a specific level. They get out and enter a long hallway with six security guards and four drones against the walls. Hoseok wonders if any of them have ever seen their president. They all know how the Android looks but does the same “no one knows how the president looks” work with the employees in the government building? Does Namjoon know how the president looks?

 

The stand in front of a door where the Android enters a code opening the door. Hoseok sees Suyeon take a deep breath then follow in. Straight ahead, there’s a wall of security camera films. A man is standing facing the wall watching them carefully. To the right, there was a window with a clear view of a bit of the city. Right in front of the huge cluster of screens, there was a desk with a computer and paperwork on it. 

 

One specific screen catches Hoseok’s eye; he can see Yoongi standing with his hands in his pockets with a large group of security surrounding him all of their dominators out. Hoseok can immediately feel his blood pressure rising. He’s always hated when people point their dominators at  _ his _ enforcer or tried to tell  _ his _ enforcer to do something for them. He knows his enforcer is one hell of an enforcer compared to the rest in the department so of course, Hoseok gets a bit possessive. 

 

Suddenly a hand gently touches his arm. Hoseok looks to see Suyeon staring at the same screen with a frown on her face. She knew how he felt and didn’t like it either. 

 

“Sorry for the sudden meeting. I hope I didn’t cause you any trouble.”, the man says still watching the screens. 

 

“No, it’s ok, the meetings I had today weren’t that important. I was able to reschedule.”, Suyeon says dropping her hand

 

_ “Is he going to turn around?” _ , Hoseok sends to Suyeon staring at the man’s back. 

 

_ “I doubt it. I’m just want to know why the hell I was called here. Am I in trouble or something?” _

 

_ “Hopefully we figure out soon, and it’s nothing bad.” _

 

“You’re just like how you left.”, the president says snapping both Suyeon and Hoseok out of their conversation. 

 

“Sorry?...,” Suyeon replies confused. 

 

The president hums softly, “That’s right. I’m anonymous. You don’t know who I am. But I know you very well. Technically you should know me very well too, but as you told SYBIL, you didn’t live with us, so maybe you really don’t remember any of us.”

 

Hoseok’s eyes open wide after the president finished speaking. He looks at Suyeon to see here watching the man curiously too. 

 

“Who are you?”, she asks quietly taking a few steps forward. 

 

There’s a long silence then the president finally turns around revealing himself. Suyeon stands there completely frozen then suddenly takes a step back. Out of fear she was going to fall, Hoseok quickly reaches out for her scared she was going to fall. 

 

The man was young and very good looking too. He looked extremely familiar like Hoseok’s seen him somewhere before. He smiled at Suyeon’s shock chuckling under his breath. 

 

_ “Yeonie?”,  _ Hoseok reaches out to her mentally, but her side is dead silent like she’s blocking him out. 

 

“Dean?”, she says her voice shaking a bit. “What? How? When?”

 

Dean? Dean, Dean, Dean….Oh, that’s right the singer Dean. Yup, it was him. Even his voice gave him away confirming his identity. Wait, but why was he here? How is such a well-known singer also the president?

 

“Calm down? I was going to explain anyway. My dad was the president. I was young when he decided he wanted a supernatural son and thought it would be a good idea for when he died. So he sent me with all the others for the testing. You really thought my dad would just let you free? Or the next president whatever. Did you forgot how I promised I’d get you out of the shit hole? I guess you did forget us because ‘you weren’t in the same room as us.’ Well, I fulfilled my promise Yeonie.”, Dean says smiling as he says the nickname. 

 

What? Oh? Now it makes sense. She did say not many people called her by that nickname. Now it makes sense why she flinched. It triggered a memory. Hoseok glances at Suyeon to see she’s still just staring at Dean. As if it were all a dream….. or a nightmare. 

 

“Ok, then why did you schedule this meeting?”, Hoseok says breaking the tension in the room. Suyeon finally stops staring at Dean looking down at her feet, but the male keeps staring at her for a while. 

 

_ “Whatever you do, make sure he doesn’t get a hold of your head. Block the shit out of him.” _ , Suyeon sends to Hoseok quietly. Hoseok looks at the president curiously. Who exactly was this man? What can he do that freaks Suyeon out so much?

 

“That’s right.”, Dean says slowly glancing at Hoseok before turning around project a map of Asia. “You see, everyone knows Asia is split into five wards. The Northern or second ward, the Southern or third ward, the eastern or fourth ward, the western or fifth ward, and the central or first ward. I am obviously in control of all the wards but have other things to deal with. So I am going to put five of my most trusted mutants in charge of each ward for me.”

 

Hoseok swears under his breath softly already knowing where this is going. Suyeon does too since she’s already shaking her head, but Dean ignores and continues. 

 

“I want you to control the central ward meaning you’re in charge of all of the wards.”, Dean says gracefully walking over to the two of them his eyes stuck on Suyeon. There’s an immediate look of discomfort on her face, and Suyeon’s looking down at her feet. 

 

“I don’t want to do it. I like my job. Choose someone else.”, Suyeon says quietly making Dean stop. He was close to really close. Hoseok didn’t like one bit. It made him want to step in between them, but instead, he just grabs her arm pulling the girl closer to him. It makes Dean divert his attention to Hoseok. To his surprise, the president gave him an amused smile, but it just made Hoseok shiver. 

 

“I don’t think you understand. I wasn’t asking you, darling, I was telling you.”, Dean says turning to walk back to his desk, “And anyways. You owe me. I’m the only reason why you’re out there.”

 

Hoseok subconsciously clenches his hands into a fist his eyes like daggers. This guy was just bullying Suyeon now. He’s using whatever fear she’s feeling from the past to shut her down. Hoseok’s never seen Suyeon look so small before. She looked so vulnerable it drove him crazy. 

 

“What about my job?”, Suyeon asks, “Do you plan on telling people what I am?”

 

“Power-wise, no, position wise, yes.”

 

“Then I can’t be an idol anymore. You especially should know this. You’re undercover, and it’s still hard for you to balance both. No one’s going to look at me as an idol anymore.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to balance two jobs.”

 

“Then Hoseok knows who you are and I wouldn’t need a bodyguard anymore.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you have some way of making him forget.”

 

“What if I don’t want him too?”

 

Dean’s silent for a while. He raises an eyebrow slightly his attention now on Hoseok. “Then he can work here. SYBIL did say the system loves him. Then he can work with SYBIL.”

 

Ya, no, he’d pass.

 

“Do you plan on staying anonymous? I have to tell Namjoon who you are.”, Suyeon challenges again. 

 

“I am planning a meeting with him so he should figure out sooner or later.”

 

Suyeon’s silent then she nods her head in defeat. 

 

_ “That’s it? You give up?”,  _ Hoseok looks at Suyeon squeezing her arm slightly. 

 

_ “I can’t say anything else. I’ve already pushed my boundaries. I’ll let Namjoon do the rest.” _

 

“Are those all of your questions?”, Dean asks gazing out the window. When she doesn’t answer, he continues. “Soon this country won’t only be mine, but partially yours. Which means you’re going to have to change your mentality. You’re too nice.”

 

Hoseok looks over to see that pouty frown show up on Suyeon’s face. Dean turns and lazily walks over to her. Soon they’re so close Suyeon had to tilt her head up slightly to look him in the eye. Dean had to be around Hoseok’s height, so he was at least three inches taller than her. 

 

“You know those cameras don’t seem to do you any justice. You look way better in real life.”, Dean says softly clearly forgetting that Hoseok was right there. 

 

Is he really flirting with her right now? Suyeon is clearly annoyed with him and has been for a while.

 

“The cameras don’t see you a lot anymore.”, she replies simply looking right back at him. 

 

“Yet I’m still in the top ten on the charts. If you were a bit more ruthless, you’d be number one and not in the top fifty. You’re going to have to change that.”

 

Oh? So now he was going to look down at her under his nose like that. An interesting turn in less than five seconds. Suyeon’s about to open her mouth to say something back completely pissed off, but the android speaks up. 

 

“You have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Dean glances at the woman nodding finally backing away from Suyeon who’s burning holes into the back of the president’s head. 

 

“Do you need to be escorted out?”

 

“No. Hoseok and I can find our way just fine.”, She then drops into an extremely messy bow before turning on her heels storming out of the room. Hoseok gives a quick nod before chasing after her. She was walking very fast. When he catches up to her, he can see the discomfort on her face. “I need to get out of here.”

 

They walk quickly finally getting to the area where Yoongi is surrounded by security. 

 

“Let’s go Yoongi.”, Suyeon merely says not stopping. The older boy gets up and starts walking only to be stopped in his place.

 

“We can not allow him to leave without instructions from an authorized person.”, one of the security guards announces. 

 

Suyeon spins around shooting the man a look so dirty he flinched a bit. 

 

“Are you saying I’m not an authorized person?”, she asks walking towards him so aggressively the clicking of her heels filled the room perfectly. “Listen, I am a very busy woman. Unlike you, I don’t just stand there staring into space in case someone shows up. I could have a flight in the next five hours scheduled for a concert with over ten thousand people waiting for me and trust me when I say you don’t want to be the reason as to why I had to either cancel or was late. Aside from that, I could have you fired by just pointing my finger at you so don’t tell me any bull shit about needing an authorized person.”

 

The stare at each other for what feels like forever before he nods waving his hands making the others move out the way. Without another word or so much of a glance, Suyeon is once again walking towards the exit. 

 

Hoseok can’t help but look up at the corner where he’d seen the camera. He knew if Dean were watching, he’d be smiling to himself. Yoongi catches up with him shooting a questioning look, but he shakes his head. Not here. Not now. Later.

 

As soon as they exit the building, Suyeon walks over to a bunch of bushes in the corner and leans over throwing up. What exactly was she throwing up, he doesn’t know she hasn’t eaten since breakfast. They wait until she’s done and watches as she comes back to them looking in distress. 

 

“Shit, I’m going to die.”, she says with a small groan

 

Hoseok laughs to himself sadly, “I don’t think Dean's gonna let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	7. Chapter six 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well even if we didn’t have to talk about all of this, we would have needed this meeting anyway.”, Jin says breaking the silence intertwining his fingers. “It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Please forgive me. I didn't abandon this or any of my fics. I just lazy after September because of how bad my writing habits are and then I came back to school only to get hit buy exams and all these assignments my teachers decided to give out last minute. But my New Year Resolution was to work on my writing habits so I will try my hardest to keep a schedule. This fic will be posted every two weeks hopefully on Fridays. Please enjoy!! 
> 
> If you like something in the fic or just to try and help get others to read it too, go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB

“There’s no way in hell he’s taking  _ my _ artist.”, Jin says irritated. 

 

The meeting has gone nowhere for the past hour. Namjoon was meeting with Dean, but Suyeon decided to tell Jin and everything the situation beforehand just prepare them. 

 

“What are gonna do? Yell at him?”, Yoongi says rolling his eyes leaning back in his seat. 

 

“Fuck yea.”

 

“Jin you're a dumbass.”

 

The two have been going back and forward for a while. Jungkook grew silent and started doodling, Jimin’s eyes had turned icy cold he’s been deep in thought for the longest time, and Taehyung’s been spinning in his chair for the longest time. Then there’s Suyeon. She looks exhausted. Hoseok knows why though.

 

_ He wakes up in the middle of the night to find Suyeon out on the balcony with a whole bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  _

 

_ “Can’t sleep?”, Hoseok asks simply leaning on the doorframe.  _

 

_ Suyeon turns looking like a deer caught in headlights.  _

 

_ “I-I swear I don’t smoke a lot a-and I’m not an alcoholic.”, she says quickly biting her lip.  _

 

_ Hoseok chuckles at how she’s panicking sitting down beside her grabbing the bottle out her hand. He scoffs at the label.  _

 

“Devil’s Springs Vodka _? You know this shit’s strong.”, Hoseok says. Strong was an understatement. It wasn’t even like she was drinking the 151 proof. She was downing the 169 proof. That shit can knock anyone out. But, he can see exactly why she’s drinking it.  _

 

_ “I know. Min Yoongi himself took me out for my first drink. I know my shit don’t worry.”, she says reaching a hand out for the bottle.  _

 

_ Hoseok raises an eyebrow at her taking a swing from the bottle immediately regretting it. He puts the lid on moving it away from her.  _

 

_ “Nah you're done.”, He says before his eyes avert to the cigarette too. He puts his hand out this time beckoning for her to hand it over. “Don’t wanna start habits you’re gonna regret later.” _

 

_ She pouts at him, and Hoseok’s gotta say, it was pretty hard for him to keep the hand out. Her pout had to be the cutest shit he’d seen a while. When she realized it wasn’t going to work, she hands over the cigarette that he starts smoking from it.  _

 

_ They sit together silently for a while just staring out at the lights in the ward before Suyeon talks in a daze.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe I lost my freedom just like that.”, Hoseok looks over at her as she continues to talk. “I mean. I knew I wasn’t that free, to begin with, but I could still pull shit off without a problem.” _

 

_ Hoseok’s heart tightened. She looked so lost. So sad. He hasn’t been with her for three years or more like most of the others have, but she grew on him after the first week he had been with her. It was just how she always made her decisions based off of how happy she’d be whether it was a good or stupid choice. She lives life to the fullest as best as she could.  _

 

_ “I guess I should have known they’d catch up to me. I was having too much for fun for something that was under their order.” _

 

_ Something.  _

 

_ “Please tell me you’re drunk as fuck.”, Hoseok says bluntly.  _

 

_ “Ya, I’m wasted as fuck. But it’s not my worse-“ _

 

_ “Suyeon, you just called yourself something,” Hoseok says tapping the ash out of the cigarette before putting it in his mouth.  _

 

_ “I’m aware…” _

 

_ “Look. I don’t give a fuck if you were genetically modified and shit, you’re still human. You keep calling yourself a thing or some shit like that, and it's pissing me off.” _

 

_ Suyeon’s silent for a while before she nods. Hoseok can see how tired she is and knows she needs sleep.  _

 

_ He puts out the cigarette and stands up. “Let’s go. Bedtime.” _

 

_ It takes her a while and looks a bit unstable, but she manages to stand and walk over to him where he puts his arm around her and leads her to her room.  _

 

_ Hoseok leads her all the way to her bed where she lays down, and he tucks her in. He’s about to leave but stops when he realizes that there’s still a high chance Suyeon won’t sleep and will go back out and start drinking and smoking again. He ends up turning around and sitting on the other side of the bed his back against the wall rubbing her back softly. Suyeon turns around lays her head on his lap closing her eyes.  _

 

_ “You know you don’t need to stay.”, she mumbles softly.  _

 

_ By the way, she was gripping onto him, Hoseok knew she didn’t want him to go and was just saying it.  _

 

_ “I have a habit of making sure people are content whenever I can. So it’ll kill me if I leave you to sit in the dark and eat at yourself mentally.”, he says with a shrug smiling down at her. “I’ll just stay till you fall asleep.” _

 

He ended up staying the whole night waking up in the same position, but at least she was deep asleep. He admits he allowed her to sleep in a bit more than usual, but the fact that she was still tired worried him. 

 

Hoseok doesn’t even realize he’d been staring at Suyeon until he hears her voice in his head. 

 

_ “Is there something on my face?” _

 

_ “No my bad zoned out.” _

 

She frowns at him and is about to say something else, but the door opens, and Namjoon walks into the room stopping briefly to scan the room. 

 

“I’m guessing you told them already.”, He says looking at Suyeon. She nods biting her bottom lip. 

 

“What happened?”, she asks quietly. 

 

Namjoon smiles, “I told him his plan was stupid, and we agreed to keep you guys anonymous.”

 

Like that it felt like the tension just released completely from the room. Suyeon sank back in her chair. Jimin’s eyes softened, Tae stopped spinning and had a smile on his face, Jin also leaned back in his chair running his fingers through his hair, and Yoongi just stopped arguing altogether. 

 

“Who are the other three?”, Suyeon asks Namjoon. 

 

”I don't know, yet he's still deciding.”, he says sitting down in the chair beside Yoongi and Hoseok. 

 

Everyone falls silent for a while. It's not uncomfortable. It's almost like they're all just soaking everything in. 

 

“Well even if we didn’t have to talk about all of this, we would have needed this meeting anyway.”, Jin says breaking the silence intertwining his fingers. “It’s time.”

 

Hoseok frowns while everyone else smiles. Suyeon and Jimin even give each other a look.  _ Time for what? _

 

“Are we telling the fans right away? Do they already know?”, Jimin asks Jin 

 

_ Know about what? _

 

“No. We’ll let them take the hint. You guys need to post a lot and allow the media to see you guys together more often again. Since it’s one of the ways, they know what’s going on and notice.”

 

_ What’s going on?  _ Hoseok’s never been so confused. Everyone in the room seemed to know exactly what was going on except him. 

 

”So since we have to keep the bond, Tae will be doing the teaser pictures or anything like that, Jungkook I guess can work on the mv with Tae, Namjoon will oversee whatever you two write or more like whatever Suyeon writes, and I will contact the producers and choreographer and tell them to prepare.”, Jin continues simply. That’s when it hits Hoseok. 

 

_ A comeback. They’re having a comeback.  _

 

“What about Yoongi and I?”, Hoseok asks.

 

“Well since we are starting a comeback…”, Jin says trailing off when he hears groans from Jungkook, Tae, Jimin, and Suyeon. He even has a look of disgust on his face. “I know I hate them too. But we’re going to have to attend at least three or four parties. I will need you to stick with Suyeon at the parties.”

 

“What.”, Suyeon says loudly completely shocked. “No.”

 

“I can go then.”, Yoongi says with a shrug. Hoseok looks at Suyeon with an incredulous look. Why the fuck wouldn’t she want him at the party with her?

 

“No!”, This time everyone but Hoseok and Yoongi say at the same time. They all go silent looking at each other. Then all turn to Jin. 

 

“They won’t allow you in since you’re an enforcer. So Hoseok will go. The first party is in three days, so you have time to prepare. I will send you all the details.”

 

Suyeon sighs and looks down at her hands. “So what’s planned for tomorrow?”

 

Well, I have to meet with the producers to discuss ideas for our theme so you will have a day off or more like a day to brainstorm shit. I should give you a theme by noon if this meeting goes well.”, Jin says checking his phone. Then looks at Yoongi. “Oh and I’d also like for Yoongi to escort you whenever you have recording days with the producer or days to look over your stuff with Namjoon to kind of give Hoseok a day off.”

  
  


“So Yoongi’s days off are party days and mine or production days.”, Hoseok repeats with a nod. 

 

“I don’t need a day off.”, Yoongi mumbles to himself grumpily. 

 

“You can work with me then Yoongi.”, Jungkook says cheerfully. 

 

If Hoseok didn’t know better, he would have snickered at how happy Yoongi got at the suggestion. To his advantage, the elder composes himself and gives Jungkook a curt nod as if he hadn’t just gotten excited. 

 

“Good is that all?”, Jin asks looking around at everyone at the table. No one raises a hand or speaks, so he scoots his chair back standing up. “We will talk tomorrow.”

  
  
  


When the three of them get back to the house, Suyeon orders pizza for them to share. Yoongi grabs three bears putting them on the table for them to sit and turns the tv on. Out of habit, Hoseok and Yoongi leave a space in between them for Suyeon. They’ve gotten used to their job. They haven’t been called in for a while, so things have been pretty easy for them lately. 

 

Suyeon comes back not too long later with a pizza box put it down on the table for them taking her spot. She pops the beer cap off with the table then sits back taking a sip. 

 

“Soon I have to go back on that diet.”, she says with a pout taking another drink. 

 

Hoseok reaches for a slice of pizza sitting back. “You can work out with me if you want.”, he suggests taking a bite. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Seok is fucking ruthless when it comes to exercising. 

 

“Note taken.”, Suyeon says simply switching the channel to the news. Immediately, a woman’s voice makes them all fall silent. 

 

_ There is no identification of which terrorist group was behind the attack. Police are collecting data still. The head of The inspectors released a statement earlier in about the issue.  _

 

_ “We urge citizens to keep their eyes open since it seems the terrorists blend in well with the crowd. If any suspicious activity has been spotted please do not hesitate to report to the nearest police reachable as fast as possible. The more time we take, the more time they have to plan more attacks which we do not want.  _

 

_ Upon taking a closer look, it seems that  _ The Mutiny _ and  _ The Crusaders  _ are not working together but also against each other making this a three-way battle. As protectors of this country, we vow to do everything in our power to get rid of all the threats.” _

 

“The government's stupid. They’re too worried about one group, and it’s not even the group that should be worried about.”, Yoongi says. “It’s clear the Mutiny didn’t do anything. All the acts of violence are from the Crusaders.”

 

“That’s why they’re worried. Our whole system is based on mind control. Actions won’t awaken people; words will. That’s exactly how the Mutiny attacks. They awake key people at key moments when everyone’s watching to try and send a message.”, Suyeon replies taking a slice of pizza. 

 

As an inspector, Hoseok can agree with Suyeon. He gets why the government is so worried about the Mutiny. They can get rid of the violent group, but by then Mutiny would have most likely hit a deep spot. Or they can take care of the Mutiny and only worry about the casualties. Knowing Dean. Casualties were the least of his concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)  
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	8. Chapter seven 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prepare yourself. The next few months are gonna be one hell of a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the next chapter. I was kinda inspired by that one episode of Run BTS where they competed in arcade games. Hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> If you like something in the fic or just to try and help get others to read it too, go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB

Hoseok wakes up to the smell of something cooking. He leaves his room to see Suyeon at the stove her hair tied up in a bun wearing light blue pyjama short and a black simple crop top. Hoseok smiles to himself walking over to her standing behind her. He checks to see what she’s making. Pancakes. Sweat. Looking at the counter, he can tell she’s making a whole meal. He gently presses his body against hers putting his hand over hers that’s holding the spoon making sure he was right next to her ear. 

  


“Looks good, doll,” he purrs chuckling at how she jumped a bit. She clearly didn’t expect anyone to approach her. 

  


“It’s not done yet.”, she replies softly. 

  


“Who said I was talking about the pancakes?”

  


Oh, yea. He got her. She was flustered. Very flustered. She takes a step back from shock only causing her to press closer to him before she turns around to look at him. Her eyes were wide, and though it wasn’t visible on her dark skin, Hoseok would bet all his money that she was blushing. 

  


Glancing at the table behind Hoseok she shoves the spatula in his hand. 

  


“You finish the rest of the batter. I’ll do the fruits.”, she says quickly obviously panicking still. 

  


Hoseok only takes another step blocking her way. “Hold on. You gotta kiss the cook.”, his says with a huge grin. 

  


This time Suyeon smiles back raising a fist. “Gladly.”

  


Hoseok raises his hands as if he’s surrendering. “Say no more. I’ll collect my kind of kiss later.”

  


She laughs to herself walking past him. He hears her open a cupboard and can see her washing a knife out of the corner of his eye. 

  


“So what’s planned for today?”, he asks flipping the pancake in the frying pan to cook the other side. 

  


“Jin’s in a meeting around this time with the producers so tonight he’ll announce to us what the theme of this album will be. So we’re all meeting up place we go to every time.”, she explains washing strawberries cutting them half. 

  


“Got any idea what the theme might be?”, he asks while taking the pancake out of the pan stacking it on the others before pouring more batter in. 

  


“Not really. We’ve had our cutesy them that the fans are up, but made Jimin and I want to kill ourselves, umm we did one based of a fairytale, a kinda spooky one, we’ve touched a lot of themes so ya I have no idea. The producers are unpredictable.”

  


As a fan, Hoseok remembers all of those themes and can even match them to their title song and album. Suyeon’s right, they are very versatile artists. They don’t stick to one idea they venture and try all these risky themes, which is why so many people love them. Rather than watching the same old cutesy theme, they mix things up to keep fans on their toes. 

  


“So I’m just gonna make Yoongi’s coffee black and hope he likes it cuz I don’t feel like waking him up.”, Suyeon says pouring coffee in a cup putting it on the table. She raises the coffee pot at Hoseok with an eyebrow raised, and he shakes his head. Hoseok only drinks coffee when he really needs to otherwise anything else is fine. He has enough energy on him. 

  


Suyeon gives him hot chocolate like her instead setting the table. The second Hoseok puts the pancakes down, they both step back staring at the table. She sighs before walking over to Yoongi’s room banging on it four times. 

  


She's brave. Hoseok would never wake the elder like that. She walks back to the table sitting down across from him. About five minutes later, Yoongi comes out of the room and joins them. They already started eating not wanting to waste time. He takes a bite then looks at them. 

  


“What’s on the schedule for today?” he asks

  


“The usual pre-comeback get together.”

  


“Where?”

  


“Some arcade place that’s nice apparently. Under Jungkook’s company.” She looks at Hoseok smiling at him softly. “You’ll love it there.”

  


Hoseok smiles back shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. They haven’t done anything fun in a while. It’s just been work. Of course, he expected that would be the case due to how demanding both of their jobs were, but he was happy they finally got a break together to relax. Even if after the next few days things would get worse than they were before because of the preparation for the comeback.

  


“What time are we going?”, Yoongi asks Suyeon picking up his phone.

  


“If I’m right, he wants us there by six since Jin should be out the meeting by then.” Yoongi nods, and she stands up grabbing her plate placing it in the dishwasher. She turns to them then looks at the tv. “I’m gonna play some video games for a little while. We have a lot of time to kill.”

  


Hoseok watches her connect the wires to herself and inject herself with the serum before the screen finishes loading showing her character. He’s heard of how good she was but has never gotten to see her play. Putting his dishes away he sits on the couch in front of the screen. Now closer, he gets a better look at Suyeon’s avatar. It looks exactly like her but in some next level cosplay kind of costume. Which does make sense given the owner of the game is Jungkook, and there’s no way Suyeon would play without having her character. 

  


The screen shows her pulling out a phone then checking her friend list. “Tae’s online.”, She mumbles before clicking on a contact. About twenty seconds later and avatar that looks exactly like Taehyung appears. 

  


“What are you doing online, Su?”, he asks crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised

  


“I don’t have to start work yet. We aren’t meeting until six.”, she says with a shrug before tossing something to him. “Wanna do a 2 vs 2?”

  


Taehyung nods and the connect the two items. The screen dissolves then reappears in an arena. Two other avatars appear in front of them doing the same thing. The pairs stare at each other for a while, but Hoseok can see the private chat room between Taehyung and Suyeon coming from their thoughts. They were already plotting and pinpointing their opponents' weaknesses based off of the class and items they see. The other team, on the other hand, was staring for a entirely different reason. 

  


“OH MY FUCKING GOD!! IS THAT MIN SUYEON AND KIM TAEHYUNG?!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT.”

  


Hoseok sees a smile grow on Suyeon’s unconscious face and can’t help but smile with her.

  


"Hi!,” she says waving awkwardly while Taehyung gives a peace sign while saying “Wassup.”

  


“Wait wait!! Lemme take a screenshot!!”

  


Suyeon and Tae look at each other and shrug before posing until the fan says they finished. They then shake hands which once again gets the two fans going crazy then they begin the battle. Suyeon and Tae destroy their opponent with ease. Hoseok gives the opposing pair the benefit of the doubt thinking it’s because they were so taken back by them fighting against two extremely popular idols. He watches her play two more games with fans through the reaction wasn’t as crazy as the first two then Suyeon logs off.

  


Suyeon’s eyes open and she pulls everything off turning to see Hoseok still staring at the tv screen. “You’re pretty good.”, he says standing up and checking the time they had to get ready. 

“I’ve been practicing for a while. I have to be good by now.”, she replies stretching before looking at the time herself. “Shit we don’t want to be late. Jin’s a pain when we’re late for these ‘family get-togethers’” 

  


Hoseok laughs to himself before walking to his room and closing his door slowly when he hears her room door close.  _ Family get together. _ And he’s in it. Already. He’s barely known the guy, and they just accepted him like that. It’s amazing. Hoseok gets that’s he’s an extremely likeable person. He has to be. He makes sure he is to stick to people like glue and never let go. It’s honestly the only reason why Yoongi is still with him. He had to work hard for the enforcer, but due to the hard work, he knows Yoongi’ll never be able to separate from him. 

  


He quickly changes into a white hoodie with ripped black jeans and combs his fingers through his hair before leaving his room. Yoongi’s already out in all black. Like usual. Five seconds later, Suyeon enters the room too in white ripped jeans and a shirt that she tied at the front to make a crop top. She also let her hair out and put on some earrings. The three of them stare at each other for a while before Yoongi stands up and opens the front door. Hoseok and Suyeon look at each other and laugh before exiting as Yoongi holds the door rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

  
  
  


They find parking quickly and walk up to the front of the building together.  _ R K’d.  _ Hoseok can’t help but shake his head at the name of the place. It screams Jungkook. When they enter, he looks to his right and sees them at the table already. Jungkook in a black hoodie is calmly scrolling through his phone, Jimin wearing a yellow and blue plaid cardigan and white top with white ripped jeans like Suyeon, Taehyung’s in..Gucci... Gucci everything. They are the only ones there at the moment. Suyeon leads him and Yoongi over hugging Jimin from behind who smiles looking at her saying hi. Taehyung is already standing to give Yoongi a hug then coming straight for Hoseok too with a huge grin then there’s Jungkook who’s still caught up in his phone. Suyeon walks behind him and frowns. It’s quiet for a while then he hears Suyeon exclaim. 

  


“Jeon Jungkook!! Delete that NOW!!”, It went from peaceful to Suyeon chasing Jungkook around the room reaching for his phone as Jungkook videotapes her. Hoseok laughs videotaping the two of them to show them how stupid they looked later on.

  


“Can you kids not behave without me in the vicinity?”, everyone turns to see Jin with a pink hood on come walking in with Namjoon in a white hood like Hoseok following behind a smile already on his face.

  


They wait for Jin to sit and let Suyeon cool down and move on to just shooting dirty looks towards Jungkook before talking. 

“Alright. How are we gonna do this? Loser pays for the meal?”, Namjoons asks looking around.

  


People start nodding, and Hoseok joins in too. Jin, on the other hand, has a panicked look on his face. “I request that we do this in partners. You guys know I’m utter shit when it comes to this stuff.”

  


“Fine, how are we choosing the teams then?”, Jimin asks. They all stop then look around for a waitress or anyone who works in the place. They end up pulling in a young girl who was cleaning the table beside them.

  


“Ok. I want you to pair us up for us.”, Taehyung says. The waitress nods then look at everyone. She then points at Jungkook and puts her hands behind her back. 

  


“First person to guess the number is with him.”, she says with a grin. “It’s between one and ten.”

  


“Ten,” Jungkook says laughing.

  


“You can’t guess you imbecile.:, Suyeon yells at him, “six.”

  


The girl looks at her shocked and nods. Immediately there are groans. 

  


“That’s not even fair.”, Yoongi says ticked off only to get chosen by the waitress.

  


“Ten,” Taehyung yells.

  


She shakes her head.

  


“Four.”, Namjoon says calmly

  


She shakes her head.

  


“1”, Hoseok merely says. 

  


“Bingo!!”, the waitress says with a big smile Hoseok glances at Yoongi who shrugs. 

  


Out of the last four Namjoon and Jin end up together leaving Jimin and Tae as partners. Coincidence? Hoseok thinks the fuck not, but what could he do? The teams were made. 

  


“Alright, now we need to choose four games. Basketball is one”, Suyeon says with a big grin

  


“Then it should be basketball, driving, air hockey, and dance revolution.”, Jin says.

  


“If we don’t win the dancing on, this game is rigged.”, Yoongi whispers to Hoseok.

  


“Then it’s the same for basketball.”, Hoseok replies earning a grunt of agreement from the elder. 

  


The eight of them sit there for a while just talking before they finally decide to start with the dancing game first. Everyone stands there for a while staring before Hoseok sighs getting on first. 

  


“I’ll start for our team.”, He says looking through the song selections. He chooses an easy one right away and is about to press start only to have the button covered by Suyeon’s hand. 

  


“Nice try buddy. You need to select hard.”, She says sticking her tongue out at him. Hoseok rolls his eyes but listens choosing a different song.

  


It starts nice and easy, but as soon as it hits the chorus, Hoseok regrets his decision. He hears laughing behind him and starts laughing himself. After a while, he squats down and starts pressing on the buttons with his hands trying to keep up with the screen yelling at the game. The only flawless move is the final where he has to hold the long note. Completely out of breath he climbs off staring at his score. 72. Not bad.

  


“That shit is nothing like actual dance holy shit.”, He says standing beside Suyeon. She smiles walking towards it to start herself only to have Jungkook grab her arm.

  


“I got this.”, the boy says with so much confidence Suyeon raises an eyebrow in surprise.

  


“By all means.” she slurs with a smug look.

  


“Jungkook’s good at everything so this should be good.”, Namjoon mumbles.

  


Hoseok raises an eyebrow as Jungkook chooses the hardest song they have and prepares cracking his neck and glares at the screen. He prepares for the first group of notes only to miss every single one.

  


“Jungkook!! What the fuck you dimwitt.”, Suyeon yells frustrated. But there was no way she was as frustrated as Jungkook was. Jungkook finishes and steps off panting staring at the screen. 65. The look Suyeon gives Jungkook could be felt by everyone else. She was mad. That’s when Hoseok realizes just how competitive the two of them are. Everyone was competitive. The cheer when Jungkook got a bad score was so loud it made Hoseok laugh. They were the team to beat.

Jimin gets on next with a huge grin. He’s smart and chooses a slower song in the hard section and completes it almost flawlessly. Well except for when he literally fell off the stage and sat there for the longest time laughing with everyone else. But he still managed to get his team a score of 68.

  


And then there was Jin. Hoseok had no words. He begged to choose an easy or normal level, but everyone yelled at the eldest saying it wouldn’t be fair. Hoseok understood why after. The whole game from the very first step, Jin was screaming. And not a quiet scream. He screams so loud that it had other people stopping out of confusion. The seven of them were on the floor gasping for air. Suyeon was the only one able to hold her phone and record, but even then, the video was shaky from her laughing. He managed to finish with a 60. Instead of getting off embarrassed, he climbed off boasting about how he wasn’t that far from Jungkook earning an annoyed look from the younger. 

  


Slowly they make their over to the basketball game Yoongi steps up first and Namjoon follows. Since Jin did the dancing, he had to do the basketball game. 

  


“Why would you guys match me up with Yoongi? Is that even fair?”, Namjoon complains annoyed. They click the button, and the countdown begins before the balls are released. Surprisingly, Namjoon keeps up with Yoongi. In fact, Namjoon does better than Yoongi. When the game finishes the two of them back up to see Namjoon with the higher score, he’s about to leave when his machine starts counting down again for round two making him scramble to pick up a ball.  Jin goes wild behind him cheering on his partner. Everyone cheers excitedly to see the scientist doing so well. He finishes the three rounds with the score of 130. Yoongi had gotten 95.

  


Hoseok shakes his head in disappointedly at Yoongi he starts complaining about how it’s nothing like real basketball.

  


“I call bull shit,” Suyeon says walking over to her machine with Tae. “I can probably beat you.”

  


Yoongi rolls his eyes with a smile. “You can’t do shit.”

  


“Watch me.”

  


The countdown starts for them, and Suyeon and Tae start well too. The score is close between them. Yoongi watches in shock as the score for both of them get higher before the time runs out. Tae is done at 90 and Suyeon is at 100. She glances over her shoulder at Yoongi with a grin and prepares for her round two like Namjoon. But she ends with the score of 120 putting her in second.

  


“Told ya.”, She says quietly to Yoongi to piss him off. Hoseok laughs and pats his back gently. Yoongi brushes his hand off and follows the others to the next game of air hockey. 

  


Suyeon immediately steps up grabbing the stick. “You do the driving.’, She tells Jungkook who nods. Hoseok looks at Yoongi who shrugs.

  


“How about we switch for the second round since there will have to be two between the two winners and two losers.”, Namjoon says looking at everyone. Everyone agrees and start deciding who would go first. 

  


“I’ll go first.”, Yoongi tells Hoseok going up against Suyeon. Everyone surrounds the table and watches as the puck is put in the centre and both Yoongi and Suyeon swipe at it unable to reach.

  


“Shit, my arm isn’t long enough,” Suyeon complains before climbing on the table and sitting on it hit the puck. Miraculously it goes in Yoongi’s goal. 

  


“That’s fucking cheating.”, Yoongi yells pointing at Suyeon. 

  


“How else were we gonna play. Both of our arms are too short!”, Suyeon yells back exasperated.

  


“Fine.”, Yoongi growls slamming down the puck and hitting it hard. Suyeon deflects also putting some force on only for it to fly off the table and hit Jin.  

  


“Fuck,” Jin yells as he bends over his hand over his crotch. Suyeon’s eyes open wide as she covers her mouth laughing.

  


“Shit shit shit. I’m sorry.”, She manages to let out between her giggles. Hoseok grabs on to the table gasping for air while beside him Jimin is on the ground laughing. Even Yoongi starts wheezing. 

  


After Jimin checks on Jin. They continue the match, but this time everyone at the side has a hand covering their crotch out of fear. The game is vicious. Another puck this time from Yoongi almost hits Jimin in the face. 

  


Suyeon finally scores the winning goal making Yoongi yell in frustration as she cheers. Hoseok’s partner walks back to his side fuming from his defeat.

  


“Shut up. Don’t say shit.”, Yoongi growls at Hoseok.

  


“I was planning on saying anything.”, Hoseok says looking at the elder before chuckling softly. Very competitive.

  


Up next is an interesting matchup between Namjoon and Taehyung. Namjoon returns everything with ease because of his long arms, but Taehyung is good at faking Namjoon out and putting it in easily. 

  


“Hey, Namjoon, react faster.”, Jin yells from the sidelines. 

  


“I can’t control that Jin.”, Namjoon huffs frustrated. 

  


Namjoon ends up winning when the puck gets stuck in the slit of Taehyung's goal, and the younger tries to fish it only to accidentally push it in leaving the final to be Jin against Jungkook and the third-place match would be Hoseok himself against Jimin.

  


Right away, the Jin and jungkook matchup starts chaotically. Jin’s a mediocre player. He’s so scrappy and messy that it seems to through jungkook off. Jin’s defence is complete shit, but it’s fine because he was making up for it with his lucky goals. All Jin does is attack at Jungkook.

  


“His arms are all the way on my side!!”, Jungkook complains while blocking another one of Jin’s attacks.

  


“Shut up you brat and just admit I’m better,” Jin yells back. 

  


Jungkook blocks again, but this time keeps the puck tapping to the side and scores on Jin. Jin throws his stick down and yells for a bit while a wide-eyed Jungkook watches not knowing what to do.

  


“Hey, go easy on him Kook.”, Suyeon teases. She always likes to get on people’s nerves at the wrong time.

  


“Shut the fuck up you little brat. I fucking raised your sorry ass. Remember who controls your paycheck.” Jin yells pointing at Suyeon who puts her arms up surrendering. 

  


Beside her Namjoon groans putting his head in his hands. Jin looks at Namjoon and takes a deep breathe picking up the puck and his stick ready to play as if he didn’t just have a whole mental breakdown.  In the end, he loses to Jungkook. Out of fear that the eldest would blow up again, Jungkook just puts down the stick and quietly stands beside Suyeon. Good choice.

  


Jimin looks over at Hoseok and grins before practically skipping over to the table. “Well, I’m not that good, so sorry in advance Tae if I lose this,” he says looking at his partner.

  


Taehyung shrugs as if he doesn’t care, but everyone knows he does and he’s just pretending. Jimin puts the puck in the middle, and they both swipe at it. Hoseok hits it with no problem while Jimin completely misses. He already has an advantage due to his long arms. Jimin’s defence is impressive. His offence on the other hand…. Hoseok will just say it needs some work. When Hoseok does get the puck in, it barely squeezes by Jimin. Jimin takes the puck out and hits it in an awkward way making it bounce off the sides. Hoseok follows it only to have it slide into his goal slowly.

  


“Shit.”, He says as everyone laughs. He takes out the puck and hits it back at Jimin. The younger boy stops it and swipes at it to hit it back at Hoseok only to miss and accidentally hit it into the back of his own goal.

  


“Oops.”, He says quietly before looking up at Hoseok with a pout. That was the final point. Jimin sighs walking towards Tae who has a straight face. Tae glances at Jimin but looks away clearly not knowing what to say. Hoseok notices the way Suyeon watches the two of them. He sees a bit of worry on her face, but it immediately disappears. 

  


Hoseok’s still not used to this version of Jimin. No matter what, he’d always picture the idol as the cold yet charming boy he shows on camera. This Jimin is fucking adorable. Hoseok just wants to hug the younger boy and never let go. 

  


They chat quietly as they walk to the last game. Hoseok, Jungkook, Jin, and Tae sit down to drive. They prepare to start, but Tae stops everyone. 

  


“Wait!! This is the last challenge. I have an idea. We should make this a partner thing. The other partner has to help drive the car in some way.”, he says with a smug smile.

  


Everyone’s silent then Jimin practically struts over to Taehyung and sits on his lap grabbing the wheel. “You use the pedals. I…..I can’t reach them.”.

  


Slowly Namjoon walks over to Jin who scoots over giving up half the seat. “I’ll work on the gas shift. I don’t trust myself to steer.” Namjoon says simply. Jin puts his arm around Namjoon’s waist flustering the guy.

  


“Just so we don’t fall off.”, Jin says simply though everyone knew that was bull shit.

  


Hoseok and Jungkook both turn at the same time to look at Suyeon and Yoongi who haven’t moved at all. 

  


Hoseok raises an eyebrow at Yoongi who sighs and sits on his lap. 

  


“Don’t get a boner.”, Yoongi mutters shifting to get comfortable grabbing the wheel. 

  


“I’m past the baby boy. Worry about yourself.”, Hoseok says with a smile Yoongi’s grip on the wheel tightens. 

  


Suyeon still hasn’t moved. Hoseok watches as Jungkook grunts grabbing her arm pulling her on his lap. 

  


“Hey, I bruise easily.”, Yoongi mutters pulling Hoseok’s hand off his waist before slowly looking at Jungkook and Suyeon too. He didn’t even notice he started gripping on to the older boy. 

  


“Doesn’t this remind you of high school? Don’t you remember your first ride in my car?”, Jungkook says quietly, but just because Hoseok and Yoongi were beside them, they heard it loud and clear. 

  


“Ya, But you didn’t let me drive.”, Suyeon says brushing off the questions. 

  


“Of course I didn’t. I knew you only drove two-wheelers. And you’re not driving this time either.”, Jungkook says grabbing Suyeon’s hand taking it off the wheel and placing it on the shift. “We’re driving manual.”

  


“Don’t lose this.”, Suyeon says leaning back. The cocky smile that appeared on Jungkook’s face was enough to make Hoseok’s blood pressure rise. 

  


“I’m really going through it right now.”, Yoongi mutters under his breath before yelling. “Ok let’s get this shit started. I’m hungry.”

  


Hoseok couldn’t peel his eyes of the two youngest beside him. “Ya. I’m going through it too.”, he mutters back. 

  


Yoongi turns back raising an eyebrow and only then did he realize what he said. Why the hell would he care about Jungkook and Suyeon? Hoseok’s not the type to fall for someone first. No that’s no his job. If he does catch interest in someone, they’re the ones he falls first. He just needs to finish it off. 

  


They all push the button at the same time and connect to the same game. The second the game starts, everything goes to hell. The only partnership that worked perfectly was Taehyung and Jimin. Otherwise, you had Jin and Namjoon yelling at each other, Suyeon yelling and Jungkook telling him he drives like shit, and Hoseok pissed off at how Yoongi jerks the wheel. In the end, Taehyung and Jimin come first followed by Jungkook and Suyeon then finally Jin and Namjoon. 

  


Jin and Namjoon ended up losing the whole competition and had to buy for everyone. Taehyung and Jimin were lucky to beat them. If they didn’t win the last game, they would have lost the whole competition and would have had to pay. 

  


The eight of them stay in the restaurant for a long time. After a while, Hoseok looks around and see how big of a mess they made. 

  


Finally, Jin stands up, “Okok shut up. I have an announcement.” He waits a while till everyone’s looking at him then continues, “So it took a while, but the theme has been decided for this comeback. We want you to talk about love, but more specifically the different types of love. Whether it’s an innocent crush, or the point of adoration, or even falling out of love… I don’t care what you chose just write about it. In two days, we will call a meeting and decide exactly what and how we are going to organize and create this album. So start brainstorming.”

  


Suyeon sits quietly for a while then nods. “What about the music video?”, She asks. It’s what Hoseok and her were the most curious about in the morning. 

  


“It depends on what form of love we choose for the title track. We believe it may be heavily fantasy themed though so prepare for that.”, Jin explains before looking over at Hoseok. “This will be your first time involved in a comeback. Prepare yourself. The next few months are gonna be one hell of a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end I will be working on the next chapter so see you guys in three weeks!! <3
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	9. Chapter eight 八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s when a weird feeling passes by. It’s almost like a small breeze, but the thing is when he looks at her, her hair isn’t moving with the breeze. There is no wind outside. When she looks at him with a massive grin on her face, the breeze comes back with a scent this time. It smells sweet. It tastes sweet. He knows there isn’t something sweet there, but the feeling of that breeze is triggering the rest of his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter I completely forgot (and was adding a few last minute touches), but your girl came through so here's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Like always go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB if you like anything!!

This time when Hoseok wakes up, Yoongi is already awake, and he and Suyeon are sitting and watching tv. Hoseok smiles throwing himself down laying across the two of them earning a dirty look from Yoongi and Suyeon’s laugh. It’s at that moment when Hoseok remembers why he was up late last night. He wants to take Suyeon out to chill today before she has to get into her idol mode for a while and he suspects they won’t have that much time to hang out then. The thing is he hasn’t asked her if she was free or wanting to anywhere yet, so he made plans for her with asking. 

 

“Hey Yeon,,” he says looking at her. “You want to-”

 

There’s the ringing of a phone then the tv screen changes to a profile picture of Jungkook followed by his voice.

 

“Min Suyeon. We’re chilling today.”, Jungkook yells through the phone making Hoseok plug his ears.

 

Suyeon opens her mouth to reply, but hoseok cuts her off. No way in hell his plans are going to be ruined just like that. 

 

“Sorry, Kook. I claimed her first better luck next time.”

 

Yoongi frowns at Hoseok, “Wait what. You guys are just gonna leave me like that? What am I supposed to do?”

“You can hang out with me, Yoongi.”, Jungkook says through the call.

 

Yoongi looks at the two of them fist pumping the air before calmly replying “Sure I guess that’s fine.”

 

Suyeon shakes her head. “Alright, well that’s that. I should get ready since I have plans.”She says the last part looking at Hoseok who can only shrug. 

 

Suyeon pushes Hoseok’s legs off of her then heads to her room. Hoseok finally sits up too. “I’ll get dressed too.”, he announces.

 

“I’ll come pick you up, Yoongi.”, Jungkook says before hanging up.

 

Hoseok throws on a simple grin t-shirt ripped blue jeans, and a black bomber jacket stepping outside to see Suyeon in white ripped jeans with fishnet under and a yellow cropped top. He’s got to say. The yellow looks amazing with her skin tone. Her hair is in a high ponytail allowing Hoseok to notice to notice for the first time that she not only has a double piercing but a cartilage. She smiles at him grabbing a glass of water. 

 

“So where are we going?”, she asks finishing the water.

 

“It’s a surprise. Don’t worry it’ll be fun.”

 

She gives him a smug smile before walking towards the door taking off her slippers slipping into her shoes. “Yoongi? We’re leaving! Have fun with Jungkook!”

 

The get no response, but the two of them both know that the elder boy heard them and is just ignoring them. 

 

Hoseok hops into the driver's seat as she gets in beside him in the passenger seat. He starts the car and pulls out onto the street. 

 

“You weren’t planning on doing anything today were you?”, Hoseok asks while he drives. He’s debating on just turning on autopilot but decides he’d rather completely control the vehicle today. 

 

“Not really. Usually the day before, I like to walk around the park and sit in quiet places to write songs. I got it from Namjoon. You should read his work it's amazing.”, She explains. He can see the adoration when she starts talking about Namjoon. It’s adorable.

 

“Oh yea? Then why doesn't he write songs for a living.”

 

“His dad had the same job as him before he died. I feel like he thinks he’s obligated to continue his dad’s work. I mean he's doing his job really well, but you can see how happy he is when he’s working on music.”

 

Hoseok nods. He understands how it feels to neglect something you live. He’s been doing it ever since he got in high school. 

 

“What about you Seok? What’s your hobby?”, Suyeon asks all of her attention on him

 

“My hobby…”

 

“Ya, like Jungkook, Tae, and I’m beginning to suspect even Jin love singing but stay away from it. Jimin loves dancing, I already told you about Namjoon, and I have no idea what Yoongi likes.”, she explains thoughtfully. 

 

“Dance. My hobby is dancing.”, he says simple then tries to change the topic of the conversation or at least take it off of him. “What about you?”

 

“Me? Oh…,” she says trailing off “Well as stupid as it sounds...I would say studying, Like school wise or just learning things. I never really got the chance to learn anything other than how to control my abilities. I didn’t even get to go to high school. I left them in what would have been my second last year of high school, but because I was going to become an idol, they didn’t put me in school.”

 

“I thought they said you met Jungkook in high school?” Hoseok says with a frown. That was the big story that made everyone love those two. They met in high school, dated, signed to the same company, they broke up staying as best friends.

 

“We did, but it wasn’t for myself. Jimin went to the same high school as Jungkook so to make it easier for us to practice, we’d use the studio that the school had so we could practice during his spare or lunch, and it’d be easier. I ended up meeting Jungkook there, I just never actually went to school there.” she shrugs

 

“Jimin and Jungkook went to the same high school?”

 

“Ya, and Tae too. Which is why they have such a deep connection.”

 

Hoseok nods slowly seeing the connection between them. “What about Jin?”

 

“Well as you know, Namjoon was in charge of me for a while, and we fought to get me out of the hell hole. I got scanned just like everyone else, and I had the job idol pop up. Namjoon seemed to have already known Jin, so he took me there, and that’s how we met. Yoongi randomly showed up one day and was like ‘who’s the new bitch,’ and the relationship began. “ she recounts with a shrug. 

 

Hoseok laughs to himself, “Ya, that sounds like him.”

 

Suyeon raises an eyebrow looking at him slowly. “So you and Yoongi….”

 

“Yup,” Hoseok says knowing it was going to come eventually. “We were more than just crime-stopping partners. He was one of the few I dated.”

 

“One of the few…”

 

“Hey, don’t get it twisted. I pick up a lot of people, but I don’t date them all. Just kind of a stranger with benefits thing you know?”

 

“Sadly I do know.”, Suyeon nods. Hoseok looks at her shocked but doesn’t ask anything. They’re getting closer to their destination. As soon as he pulls off the highway, she puts two and two together. 

 

“Wait. Are we-“

 

“Hell yea. We’re going to an amusement park.” It’s exciting since the government had shut down all amusement parks and moderated all the movies for a while believing it would cloud people’s hues, but after a lot of research the scientists took one for the team and changed the regulations opening everything again. 

 

“I haven’t been in so long!”, she says looking out her window almost floating out of her seat in excitement. 

 

“Let’s play a game. Let’s see how long it takes us to get through all the rides.”

 

She turns to look at him in a heartbeat. “We have to plan this out we need to find a map as soon as we get in.”

 

He nods pulling in to the parking lot circling multiple times before finally finding an open spot. They climb out the car and walk close together before Suyeon pulls a hat and mask out of her bag putting them on. 

 

“I don’t want people to recognize me too easily.” She says when she notices his slightly confused look. 

 

“That’s not going to help, but ok if you say so~.”

 

Hoseok pays for both of their tickets before she can even pull out her wallet and she skips to a booth grabbing a map. 

 

“Ok,” she says checking the time, “It’s nine let’s see if we can get through half of the park by at least twelve so we can eat.”

 

Hoseok nods agreeing then looks around them. “Fast pass?” he asks noticing that the place is full. 

 

“Much needed,” Suyeon agrees leading the way where Hoseok once again pulls out his wallet, but Suyeon slaps down the money before he can do anything making him roll his eyes. 

 

The route Suyeon chooses to take is not the usual ways to build up. Hoseok thought he was going to lose his life on the first drop only to have to go through at least five more equally as big or bigger drops. When they get off Hoseok stumbles a bit making Suyeon catch him quickly as she laughs. 

 

“Look at that is this a weakness? I didn’t know you were a big scary cat.”, she says while laughing. 

 

“I’m not scared. I’m braver than you think.”, he lies straightening up hoping he looked believe able. 

 

All Suyeon does is raise an eyebrow skeptically dragging him to the next ride. Hoseok has to go through fifteen near death experiences before they finally stop for lunch. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, we've done all the hard rides. All the rest should be a breeze.” Suyeon announces as they look around in the small food court. 

 

“What do you feel for?,” Hoseok asks her looking at the different options. 

 

She looks around and points at on to their right. “Lotteria?”

 

He nods leading the way watching as Suyeon orders first. The girl behind the counter looks at her carefully as she listens to what Suyeon’s ordering before a small smile appears on her face. She puts Suyeon’s food together nicely before smiling up at him. 

 

“And you?”

 

Hoseok looks at the menu then orders a bulgogi burger. As the girl punches in what they ordered for them to pay, Suyeon sticks out her card, but the girl shakes her head. 

 

“This one’s on me, and I’ll add in two shaved ice for you. Think of it as a small thank you for all your hard work,” she says with a wink before sliding over their trays. 

 

Suyeon looks shocked, but composed herself and smiles thanking the girl then slides fifty dollars out of her wallet putting it in the tip container. Hoseok does the same nodding at the girl grabbing his tray and passing Suyeon hers. 

 

“I told you that mask would be useless.”, he says as the walk to find a table. 

 

“Shut up, Seok.,” she rolls her eyes.

  
  


Before they continue their mission, Suyeon stops Hoseok when she sees a stuffed animal hanging. A pikachu…. really? Hoseok sighs and goes up to the counter asking what they have to do to win. It ends up being one of those shooting games where targets pop up, and you have to hit them all before they stop lighting up. Hoseok almost laughs at how easy it is slapping a five dollar bill down grabbing one of the guns. The man at the counter counts the money before starting the game. Hoseok hits every target, but the last three when they have a sudden change of speed. It’s embarrassing especially with the weapon he has to handle on the job. 

 

“Wait.”, He says fishing another bill out of his pocket slapping it down. He rolls his shoulders back and cracks his neck before focusing on where the targets pop up. On the countdown, he takes a deep breath before the first circle pops up. 

 

He hits every single target this time. He even hits the dead centre of the last target. Putting down the gun, he points at Suyeon raising an eyebrow waiting for the worker to give her her stuffed animal.

 

“I hope you know you’re a child.”, he says as they walk away smiling softly when she squeezes the shit out of the Pikachu.

 

“Or you don’t understand how amazing pokemon was.”

 

“Hey, I’m not uncultured I watched that show and played the game on those old game things they had back then.”

 

“Then shut the fuck up.”

 

He chuckles stopping when she once again drags him somewhere else. This time it’s an ordinary vendor. She picks up to headbands putting one on his head and putting the other on her head. She takes the angel headband and gives him the devil one navigating her watch for a picture. Before she can take it, he switches the headbands and laughs pressing the button catching her pouting as he’s dying of laughter.

 

“That’s more like it.,” he says pinching her cheek then paying for the headbands. The rest of the trip through the amusement park, they travelled with their arms hooked together.

  
  
  
  
  


After they finish going on all the rides, it ends up being dark outside. Hoseok and Suyeon climb back into the crowd and he starts driving to their last and final stop for the day. The drive far out of town until there is no street lights along the road and just the lights from their car.

 

“This place looks mad sus. Like some killer’s gonna pop out of nowhere.”, Suyeon says looking around outside clearly seeing nothing due to it being so dark outside.

 

“Chill, nothing’s gonna happen.,” he says while making a right turn out of the forest and that’s when he looks over at her. Sure enough, she sees exactly what he wants her to. She looks up at the sky, and he watches as her eyes go wide at the sight of the stars.

 

He pulls off the road turning on his blinkers just in case and turning off the car before opening his door. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

She does the same slowly her eyes still focused on the sky. In front of them is a field of just grass. He grabs her hand leading her to a spot and smiles as she spins around looking at the visible stars in wonder.

 

That’s when a weird feeling passes by. It’s almost like a small breeze, but the thing is when he looks at her, her hair isn’t moving with the breeze. There is no wind outside. When she looks at him with a massive grin on her face, the breeze comes back with a scent this time. It smells sweet. It tastes sweet. He knows there isn’t something sweet there, but the feeling of that breeze is triggering the rest of his senses.

 

What is the breeze? Hoseok has no idea. He shakes his head then sits down tugging on her hand to follow. She looks down at him then sits down too, and when Hoseok lies down, she moves his arm out in a way so that she is laying her head on it.

 

“I didn’t know you liked stars.”, he says looking at the sky himself.

 

“I’ve just never seen them like this before. I’ve always been in the heart of the city, so they’ve never looked this bright.” she says quietly, “How do you know about this spot.”

 

Hoseok swallows. He knew the question was going to pop up eventually. There’s no point in him trying to hide anything anyways. “My mom used to take me here all the time.”

 

She’s silent for a while then she asks another predictable question, “Seok, what happened to your mom?”

 

“She was killed when I was younger. I still don’t know why, but I watched, and Inspector change a setting on his dominator to somehow kill her. But she said something after about some kind of mutiny, so maybe she was lowkey doing some sketchy shit.”

 

“And your dad?”

 

“Dunno where he is. It was always my mom and me. Never him.”

 

“Just like the rest of us.  We all lost our parents. I don’t know where my parents are, Joon’s dad died, Jungkook’s mom was left with foster parents, we all are missing out parents.”, Suyeon explains. “But they have to be out there. Or at least someone knows what happened to them. Don’t worry. We’ll find them.”

 

Hoseok smiles to himself softly looking at her as she moves closer to him snuggling into him. Then there it is again. The breeze greets him sweetly. Though he hopes he’s wrong, he thinks he knows what it is. The new feeling that he’s used to making others feel, but not him himself. Hoseok should have expected something to happen sooner or later. It only fits that the first time he’d fall for someone that badly, it’d be Suyeon. He should have known that one would be the cause of his destruction. ‘Cause that’s exactly what Suyeon is. A nightmare disguised as a daydream. But as sad as it may seem, Hoseok knows he’d risk it all for her. Without a second thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there goes the eighth chapter. I'll be posting in 3 weeks like usual. Hope you guys liked it. Please comment any encouragement, it really helps!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	10. Chapter nine 九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She nods and looks at his T-shirt. “What if you get cold?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hoes don’t get cold, doll.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ya that saying’s not supposed to be for you, but whatever floats your boat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter of WPTCB. Sorry it took me so long I've been drowning in assignments, but I'm still pushing through. Enjoy!!
> 
> Like always go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB if you like anything!!

The next it a relaxing day. Hoseok knows the afternoon is going to busy since they have the party tonight. Hoseok still doesn’t understand the point of the party, but it should be fun. Suyeon’s been quieter than usual the whole day. It’s almost like she’s been tip toeing around Hoseok scared of something.

 

As it gets closer to the party, Suyeon stays in her room for a while getting ready. Hoseok has no idea what to wear. It takes him a while, but he ends up pulling on a plain black T-shirt, black jeans that have a big rip at the knee rolling up the bottom, and black converse. To finish the look he adds a pair of black sunglasses. For his hair, all he does is run his fingers through it a few times letting it drop naturally. 

 

He leaves his room to see Yoongi watching tv. He looks over at him raising an eyebrow.

 

“Look who’s wearing all black now.”, Yoongi says

 

Touché. 

 

They both turn to see Suyeon leave her room and look at them like a deer caught in headlights. The only way Hoseok can describe how she looks is sexy as fuck. She’s wearing a long sleeve black sparkly dress with the back cut leading to her sides too. The dress is simple, but the way it fits on her is the crazy part. It fits so snug you can see the shape of her body perfectly. 

 

“That dress is short.”, Hoseok hears Yoongi say curtly. 

 

“I’m aware” she answers turning in a way, so the light gleams off the long diamond earring in her left ear. Her hair covers the other side that she pushed to one side. 

 

Hoseok almost laughs when he sees that she’s going to be wearing all black timberlands with heels. It’s good to see there’s a bit of Suyeon in the outfit. 

 

As Hoseok gets closer, he notices that her makeup is simple. He shouldn’t be surprised though. Suyeon’s known for not needing a lot of makeup anyway. 

 

“Ready.” He asks sticking his arm out for her. 

 

She nods and looks at his T-shirt. “What if you get cold?”

 

“Hoes don’t get cold, doll.”

 

“Ya that saying’s not supposed to be for you, but whatever floats your boat.”, she says laughing. 

 

They laugh slipping out of their slippers putting on their shoes and leaving. Just as Jin told them, there was a limousine waiting for them. Hoseok opens the door for her sliding in beside her. She sends a text to someone on her phone then slips her phone down her dress probably in her bra. 

 

“Ok remember to have fun, but also keep in mind this is a work event too. Whatever you see me do or whatever happens, you can’t interfere unless I call you or need you to. Got it?”, she says turning to him grabbing his hands

 

“You’re acting as if something bad’s gonna happen.”

 

Her eyes look away from him for a while before she looks back at him squeezing his hands a bit. “Just promise.”

 

He looks at her face trying to read her and even tries to see if he can hear anything in his head, but there’s nothing. 

 

“Fine.”

 

She nods letting go of his hands letting out a nervous breath. Why was she so nervous. What exactly happens at these clubs. 

 

The second they step out of the car, there are flashes from cameras. Suyeon turns and smiles spinning around. Hoseok can’t help but smile as he watches her show off to the paparazzi. Two seconds later another few cars pull up and out com Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin. Jimin immediately walks over to her putting his arm around her with that charming smile. That Park Jimin Hoseok saw at the arcade is completely gone. Taehyung approaches her too kissing both of her cheeks also turning to smile at the camera’s after. Jungkook is the last to approach her. He cooly walks over not paying attention to any of the cameras before tugging at a strand of her hair.  Suyeon rolls her eyes and gives him a quick hug then the four of them pose. The crowd loves it. 

 

After a minute he gently grabs her arm leading her into the building with the others following closely behind. One step into the building and there is no more paparazzi. 

 

“They aren’t allowed in here everything in here is private. What happens in the club stays in the club.”. She whispers scanning the crowd.

 

“Good to see you, Hoseok.”, Jimin says with a smile. “We’ll be looking out for her with you don’t worry.”

 

Hoseok nods then Suyeon turns to the other three. “Remember what we’re going for.”, she says they all nod then separate into the dark club.

 

She then turns to Hoseok, “You can make yourself comfy at the bar or wherever it doesn’t matter. I’ll find you if I need you. Don’t follow behind me or you’ll intimidate people, and I’ll lose some chances at securing deals.”

 

Hoseok nods. He’s about to ask about what kind of deals she’s talking about, but she already slips into the crowd. He looks around and locates the bar making his way over and sitting down at an empty spot. A bartender is immediately there asking if he wants anything to drink, but he shoos him away wanting to stay alert. To his right, Hoseok notices a woman looking him over while biting her lip. They meet eyes for two seconds then he looks away sending her a message that he isn’t interested. Even though she’s hot, he doesn’t want to take his mind off of Suyeon. He has no idea what to expect.

 

He scans the crowd find her in five seconds. He watches as Suyeon has her eyes set on something and is walking towards it swaying her hips. She stops when she’s in front of a model that Hoseok’s been seeing everywhere recently. He’s new to the industry but came in really hot. They talk for a while then suddenly Suyeon puts a hand on his chest slowly trailing in down the guy. Hoseok knows the look on his face. Pure hunger. Hoseok’s given and received the look too many times not to know what it means right away. Hoseok can feel his blood rising as Suyeon stands on her tiptoes and whispers something into the model’s ear before slowly taking steps back then walking away.

 

Hoseok glares at the model for a while who’s still watching Suyeon then he starts watching Suyeon again. He was going to ask what that exchange with the model was about. Suyeon’s now leaning against a table with some kind of alcohol in her glass. Jimin approaches her then whispers something in her ear. She looks up at him and puts the glass down on the table allowing him to lead her down a hallway where they disappear for a while. Curious as to what the others are doing, Hoseok spots Jungkook making out with some girl and Taehyung playing a game of pool with a crowd of people around the table smoking something that has to be weed. 

 

Jimin and Suyeon are nowhere to be found for a least fifteen minutes before they finally both come out and Suyeon plants a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave. Before she takes a step, Jimin smacks her ass saying something making her laugh and wink at him before walking away. Hoseok notices that Jimin’s hair is a bit dishevelled compared to before. Everything about the way they’re acting screams that they fucked. But Hoseok is in disbelief. Suyeon herself confirmed that the rumours of her and Jimin were just rumours. Nothing more.

 

Suyeon gets herself a new drink at the bar across from Hoseok’s watching the bartender put the drink together. And that’s when he approaches. That same model from before. He presses his body onto Suyeon wrapping his arms around her waist saying something in her ear. Suyeon nods at the bartender before turning to face the model biting her lip glancing down. That’s precisely when a warning sign goes off in Hoseok. He feels himself clench his hand into a fist, but he knows he has to stay put. He last until they start walking away and the model’s arm trails down until his hand's on her ass as he leads her to the same hallway Jimin and Suyeon disappeared in. 

 

Hoseok gets up and maneuvers his way through the crowd until her catches up with the two before they enter a room. As Suyeon opens the room door, Hoseok grabs her arm pulling her in with him. 

 

“Give me second please.”, he says to the model who’s staring at him in disbelief, but nods walking away. 

 

“What the fuck is your problem?!”, Suyeon yells as soon as Hoseok closes the door.

 

Hoseok’s seen enough so far, “What the fuck do you mean. I should be asking you that. What the hell was that.”, he says pointing at the door talking about the model.

 

“Nam Joo-hyuk?”, Suyeon says “That was my mission. Hoseok I’m doing my fucking job!”

 

Yes, that was his name. Nam Joo-Hyuk. An actor who started modelling and everyone fell in love with. “Your job is to fuck him!?”

 

“No.,” Suyeon says with a sigh then looks at the bed. “ Have a seat. You’re not going to like what you hear.”

 

Hoseok stares at her then sits down.

“This is how most of the people in the industry get their promotions, collabs, whatever. You meet at parties and make deals. For males, it’s easier just to make friends and talk about for females; it’s different. You should know that we aren’t respected as much because we don’t get as popular. So the only way that we can get deals usually involve sexual activity unless you’re taken or an ‘alpha female.’”

 

Hoseok’s quiet as he lets everything sink in before a frown appears on his face. “Are you not viewed as an ‘alpha female’”

 

Suyeon shakes her head, “On tv, maybe, but with other celebrities, no. I could, but for the sake of the government staying off my ass, I’m not. We discussed the idea at a meeting before my first ever party, but as much as he hates it, Namjoon said it’d be best to be viewed as one of the ‘weaker’ females until later on.”

 

“Ok, what about Jimin and the others.”, Hoseok asks.

 

Suyeon takes a deep breath, “I was getting to that… You see… some of the people here are bold enough to challenge for other people’s artists, partners and already made agreements. So sometimes... They have to kinda, um, mark their territory.”

 

Hoseok expression must have mirrored his anger since Suyeon looks away playing with her finger before continuing. 

 

“Like I remember one time when a company said they were going to challenge for me as an artist, Jin had to come to the club since we didn’t want to have to deal with their bullshit, and I was tied to him the whole day especially when he was talking to the other company.”

 

“What do you mean?”, Hoseok asks half not wanting any details.

 

“I mean like grabbing his drinks for him, sitting on his lap, it-it wasn’t much I was just showing to everyone that I belonged to his company and his only.”

 

“Ok, then what about today. You and Jimin.”

 

“Well, um, that’s a bit different. Jimin and I are partners. A duo. Whenever we collab with someone and they think they did better than the other, we have to make sure to remind them that they’re nothing compared to us. Or as of now, if someone starts hissing on me, Jimin will make sure they know they have no chance. So we’ll come to these rooms and sit there for a while to seem like we’re fucking or depending on the day or something we may actually um well you know.”

 

Hoseok freezes not taking his eyes off Suyeon. He’s pissed majorly pissed. The girl he likes is just like him, but different and it pisses him off. Call him a hypocrite being a guy who fucks around for fun, but Suyeon uses herself as a prostitute, and it pisses him off that Jin and the others are ok with it. “So you did fuck Jimin today. Do you fuck the others too? I thought you guys were friends what the fuck is going on that’s messed up.” Hoseok asks bitterly.

 

“Think of it as friends with benefits I guess. It only happened because that one time when Jimin and I had to be a part of a threesome and another with Tae.”, Suyeon says. She still hasn’t looked at him. Good. She knows he’s pissed. 

 

“Unbelievable.”, he says bluntly, “So this is why you didn’t bring Yoongi. You knew he’d kill everyone.”

 

“No, he wouldn't be able to come in. They wouldn’t let a criminal in for safety reasons.”

 

“So I have to watch you fuck around all night.”   
  


“I never you said you had to watch shit.”

 

“Well, how else am I supposed to do my fucking job?”

 

“You don’t have to watch me now. It was only for the entrance part. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

 

“While you go fuck everyone in the fucking club.”

 

“Why does it fucking matter.?”, Suyeon asks finally looking at him annoyed.

 

That’s right. She doesn't know. She doesn’t understand that she makes him go crazy. She doesn’t know anything. “Because it’s disgusting. I bet you fuck Jungkook the most.”

 

“That’s none of your fucking business Hoseok. None of this is. If anything you shouldn’t be the one talking. You aren’t any better.”

 

“I don’t sell my body.”, Hoseok shoots at her standing up

 

“You don’t know shit!”, Suyeon says poking him in the chest with her finger. “God I don’t have fucking time for this. Just get drunk and have fun. I have shit to do before we leave. The longer I stay here to put up with your bullshit the longer I stay at this shit party.”

 

Hoseok watches her storm out of the room before picking up a lamp and throwing it as hard as he can. If she’s going to act like that, Fine. Wait until the next party. Hoseok stalks out the room locating Suyeon who’s once again with the same model making sure to send her a look of disgust before going right back to his spot at the bar.

 

Just as he watches Suyeon turn the corner going down that same hallway with Joo-Hyuk, he turns asking the bartender for his strongest drink.

 

They get home really late. Right after they finish their work, all of them go out to a small restaurant to have some bulgogi. Hoseok’s still ticked off he didn’t say a word to anyone. Even when they asked him a question, he’d give them all a dry answer. 

 

He and Suyeon don’t talk for the rest of the night too pissed off. They both storm in and walk past Yoongi who looks at them confused expecting them to talk to him or something. Too ticked off to care, Hoseok goes in his room and doesn’t come out for the rest of the night.

 

It’s not until he gets in the shower when he realizes that the breeze had felt entirely different. The usual breeze felt warm, comforting, almost like a sweet cinnamon smell. But that breeze he had felt earlier that disappeared without warning was bitter and cold. Ash. That’s what he smelled, and it burned. Hoseok doesn’t even like the smell of cinnamon that much, but it had comforted him so much that it was all he craved at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter I'm slowly making my way over to more action don't worry it's coming really soon just making sure to introduce a few things first. Please comment any encouragement, it really helps!! See you guys in a few weeks!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	11. Chapter ten 十

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She didn’t poison this did she?”, he asks before lifting the cup.
> 
> Yoongi shrugs, “Nice if you to ignore me yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna secretly drop this here a day late, but it's alright. Been busy with school but I won't take a break since I think this is really relieving stress.
> 
> Like always go ahead and tweet under #WPTCB if you like anything!!

Hoseok wakes up with most of his blanket on the ground and half of his body dangling off the bed. He leaves his room rubbing his eyes to see Yoongi and Suyeon sitting at the table together. 

“I left you some hot chocolate on the table. We’re leaving in half an hour.”, Suyeon says standing up putting her mug in the sink walking into her room. 

Hoseok watches her in disbelief then pours some in a mug taking her spot. 

“She didn’t poison this did she?”, he asks before lifting the cup. 

Yoongi shrugs, “Nice if you to ignore me yesterday.”

Hoseok pauses staring at the elder boy. Was he ticked off about that? Sometimes he forgets how soft Yoongi is. 

“My bad I was pissed. Sorry.”, Hoseok says 

Yoongi rolls his eyes, “whatever.”

“Oh come on you can’t be mad at me too. I already have one person who wants me dead.”

“She’s not that mad.”, Yoongi says glancing at her room door. “You just gotta chill for a bit give her some space. You did step out of line could’ve cost her a collab.”

“Ya ya, I get it. I fucked up. Completely understandable. But she’s overreacting.”

Yoongi shrugs, “maybe.”

Hoseok sighs glancing at the time then drinks the rest of his hot chocolate before changing into some simple clothes for the day and slipping on his shoes at the door. Suyeon glances at him then opens the door walking ahead of him and Yoongi sitting in the car first. 

The second they enter the meeting room, she walks over to Jungkook sitting in between him and Jimin. 

Jin watches them for a while then looks at Suyeon. “How was the party?”

“Complete shit, but I secured a deal. You should be getting an email in two days.”

Jin nods Namjoon, “so as we all know the theme is Love. We need to bring together different types of love or whatever to make the songs.”

“Even better we have to connect these types of love, so it creates a story.”

“Ok so then let’s name a few first.”, Suyeon says leaning back in her chair. “Lust, unstable.”

“Adoration, addiction,” Jimin adds on. 

“Temporary, fake,” Taehyung adds. 

Namjoon nods. “Ok if we can come up with a lot we’re good. I say we get writing and we meet again putting together whatever we have then we decide what makes it in the album.”

“Fair enough.”, Suyeon says pulling out a notebook then smiles at Namjoon. “I already have two.”

“I’ll look at them a bit later. You have anything other than lyrics?”, Namjoon says his face lighting up.

“Mhm, I have a few tracks.”, she says

“Then we’ll go over those too.”

Jin nods picking up his papers looking at Namjoon, “Is that it? Meeting’s done?”

Namjoon nods, “I don’t think there’s anything else for us to discuss.”

Hoseok watches as Suyeon checks the time on her phone the groans looking at Jimin.”It’s still early. We have a while till practice.”

Jimin checks too and nods agreeing with her, “We can just go early and mess around a bit.”, He says before the two of them stand up to leave. Yoongi and Hoseok do the same following the two to the practice room.

The dance studio leaves Hoseok in awe. It’s simple yet well put together. The mirror is flawless; the floors are scrubbed clean. It’s a dancer’s dream. He watches as Suyeon pulls off her hoodie revealing a simple white crop top. Jimin and her sit together for a while stretching and planning what they’re going to practice.

They put on one of their old yet most popular title tracks and run through the choreography then going at full speed. In the middle of their second run through, the choreographer walks into the studio and watches them. When they finish, he shakes he head pointing at Jimin.  
“You’re doing something wrong.”, He says taking his position. He goes over the section, but in the end...it looks the same or if, anything Jimin did it better. The look both Suyeon and Jimin exchange tell Hoseok how much they hate the guy. He starts hating the choreographer too as the practice keeps going. 

They finish and scramble out of the dance room quickly, and Hoseok finds himself following Suyeon to vocal class next. Suyeon walks in, and Hoseok tries following, but the woman closes the door before he can. Now, what does he do? Sticking his hands in his pockets, he turns on his heels exploring the building. 

As he’s walking, he bumps into Taehyung and sees a kid following behind.

“Ah, Hoseok! Where’s Suyeon?”, Taehyung asks.

“In the vocal room. The woman there didn’t let me in.”, Hoseok says with a shrug

Tae only laughs, “Ya, Hwasa’s pretty strict but good at her job.”

Hoseok’s attention changes to the boy, “Who’s that?”, he asks nodding at the boy.

Taehyung takes a step to the side and guides the boy in front of him. “This is Yeontan. Say hi kiddo.”

The kid waves with a shy smile then looks up at Taehyung. “He’s my understudy. He’s learning from the best~”, Taehyung says proudly. “We were signing a contract for later when the comeback starts. 

They turn and start heading back to the vocal rooms talking about the comeback and some ideas. When they get there, Suyeon and Jimin are talking together. Yoongi pops out of the room closing the door behind him quickly before joining the other two.

“Wanna go to the gym?”, Suyeon asks both Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi immediately says no making Hoseok snort. “Jungkook will be there.”, she adds.

“Fine.”, Yoongi says 

She shakes her head in disbelief then turns to Taehyung. Who also says no. 

“I’m going to take a few pictures.”, Taehyung says

“I’ll join you guys.”, Jimin tells Taehyung

Suyeon nods turning around, “Alright. Have fun on your date. Try not to be a cockblock Yeontan.” as Yeontan laughs both Jimin and Taehyung blush. 

“You truly are a bitch.”, Yoongi says chuckling as the three of them walk back to their car. 

“Save it Yoongi, maybe Jungkook wants to hear it.”, she says laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, chapter nine. The next chapters should come right away since I got carried off and kinda wrote two more chapters in one week so heheh prepare things are slowly heating up. Things will be changing reeaaallyy soon.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	12. Chapter eleven 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok grabs her hand guiding it to the bulge in his pants. “You really don’t?” he says sarcastically. The way she immediately looks away tells him she knows exactly what he’s talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been whipping up chapters for all m fics with ease lately. I'm in a golden period for writing, so I'm gonna try to take advantage of it before it disappears. Anyways!! Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also please be aware there will be a very very minor warning of some mature content. It's really not that bad, but just a tiny warning. :)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!

The days in the company building are tiring, but Hoseok is now getting used to the schedule slowly. He and Suyeon haven’t been talking for a while still since she seems to still be mad at him. At the same time, Hoseok can see the way she looks at him now and knows there’s more to it than her just being mad at him. He knows he caught her in his trap and that she is interested in him. He just needs to finish her off now.

 

Today they come home with Jungkook tagging along. The four of them sit in the room with the tv talking for a while then Suyeon sets up the tv broadcasting live. Jungkook notices and looks at the camera on the tv smiling and waving. She then turns on some music and looks at the number of viewers. 

 

“They’re slowly coming in. Did they send a notification yet?”, She asks looking at Jungkook. He checks his watch and nods.

 

“They just did.”, he says 

 

“Good they’ll be here soon then. I haven’t gone live in a while.”

 

She looks at the viewers again and smiles clapping her hands. “Perfect. We’re just chilling so go ahead and ask any questions, and we’ll answer.”, she says standing close to the camera then reads out the first question. “Ah Jungkook, they wanna know if there's any updates for Underwatch?”

 

Jungkook smiles, “Well we’re having a convention soon so you have to dress up and there will be something huge happening soon. It’s a huge update so keep a lookout.”

 

She nods turning back to the camera then reads the next question, “Who are the two other guys? Oh right! You guys have probably seen them everywhere and have been curious.” She turns pointing to Yoongi, “That’s Yoongi he is like my security guard. A very boring guy and the other one is Hoseok, who is also a security guard and likes to piss me off.”

 

She rereads the screen smiling then walks behind Hoseok running her fingers through his hair making him stiffen, “Yes, they are good looking. I agree.”

 

Hoseok raises an eyebrow looking at her through the camera screen. Is this the effect of being on camera on Suyeon. She just throws everything away to complete her image? Or is she taking her chance now to feel him out?

 

Jungkook reads the screen this time, “Can you and Jungkook date again?” he looks at her, and the two of them start laughing. 

 

“No,” she says squinting at the screen reading the next question, “and nothing is going on between Jimin and me either.”

 

She glances down at the couch then walks around in front of Hoseok, instead of seating on the open seat beside him, she sits on his lap leaning forward to still read the screen. Hoseok’s mind automatically shuts down. That comforting scent is back. He can smell the sweet cinnamon coming room her and it effects him a little too much. Hoseok bites his lip as he feels himself hardening. He knows that Suyeon can feel his boner given she sat herself down right on his dick. Everything around him is moving too fast now. He just wants the fucking live to end and Suyeon is driving him crazy. 

 

After what felt like a whole day, the live ends and Jungkook announces that Yoongi promised to go drinking with him and that they’ll be leaving. Suyeon finally gets off of him heading to the kitchen, but Hoseok doesn’t move yet. He waits until the other two boys leave then stands up following her. He sees Suyeon standing in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. She notices him and offers him a glass too, but that’s not the why Hoseok followed her. Hoseok wants his revenge. She really thinks she can tease him like that and get away with it. 

 

Without thinking he pushes Suyeon pinning her against the wall making her drop her glass out of shock.

 

“You think that’s funny? Do you think you can tease me like that then walk away like it’s nothing? You must not know me then.”, he growls at her.

 

“What do you mean?”, Suyeon let out breathlessly. 

 

“Cut the bull shit Yeon, I know exactly how you feel about me, and you know I feel the same damn way.”, he says locking eyes with her.

 

“Hoseok, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Suyeon goes on still denying everything.

Hoseok grabs her hand guiding it to the bulge in his pants. “You really don’t?” he says sarcastically. The way she immediately looks away tells him she knows exactly what he’s talking about.

 

“I should make you fix this shouldn’t I?”, he says taking his chance, whispering in her ear. He moves his hands along her body feeling her breathing pattern change. He’s definitely got her now.

 

“No.,” she says suddenly making him pause. 

 

“What?”

 

“No...Seok.. I-I don’t like you like that.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

She shoves him away still looking a flustered mess but the anger is clear, “You can’t have everything you want Seok. Not everyone’s going to fall for you and you have to live with that.”

 

Hoseok knows very damn well that one day someone will reject him because they aren’t interested, but it hasn’t happened yet, and it won’t happen soon because he knows for a fact that he is irresistible. Call him cocky, an asshole, whatever you want, Jung Hoseok everyone’s dream guy and people know it too. So Hoseok chuckles at Suyeon. He admits she’s his biggest challenge so far, but nothing Hoseok can’t work with.

 

“Watch me. You’ve already fallen. You’re just being difficult and playing hard to get.”, He takes another step closer to her making her back all the way into the wall again. He can literally feel her heart racing form where he is and she has the audacity to lie and say she feels nothing. “I can get you with no problem. Just wait.”

 

He stands there looking down his nose at her waiting for her to shove him back and start arguing again, but she’s wholly speechless and flustered. So instead she makes a frustrated noise slipping away from him storming into her room slamming her door behind her. 

 

The smell is gone again and that breeze is nowhere to be found. But this time Hoseok doesn't miss it that much. This game the two of them are going to be playing will bring it back in no time and he intends to win. So sooner or later, that breeze will stay with him for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	13. Chapter 12 十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I wasn’t mad this time. I was just..frustrated.”, Suyeon says before looking at the tv. “And I meant to tell you sometime today that, I accept your challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, |I'm really late. My bad, but here's the chapter!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!

Hoseok’s not even a bit excited about the party tonight. Suyeon is wearing a red skirt and tube top that are once again both tight with a pair of red boots that were knee high.

Suyeon goes on her usual business flirting with others, and Hoseok once again sits there watching her. Jimin finally approaches him grabbing himself a drink. 

 

“Taking a break?”. He asks looking at the idol. 

 

“Nope done for the night. I only had one target.”, Jimin says with a smile. “And I got him in five minutes. It’s easier when they’re gay.”

 

Hoseok chuckles to himself, “scanning the crowd finding Taehyung and Suyeon together talking.”

 

Jimin stares into space straight ahead before leaning over to whisper to Hoseok. “Ah, here he comes again.”

 

Sure enough, a boy with dark blue hair with his eyes set on Jimin only walks over to him kissing Jimin aggressively and even grinding on the idol a bit. Hoseok looks away sipping his drink until they separate. 

 

“Call me tonight.”, the blue haired boy says then walks away. 

 

Jimin turns looking at Hoseok who has an eyebrow raised before laughing a bit, “What can I say? I’m irresistible.” he says laughing brightly. 

 

Hoseok joins stopping when he looks straight ahead catching Taehyung staring at them. Suyeon has a frown on her face as she’s talking to him. Jimin notices Hoseok looking in the direction and turns to. From then, everything happens too fast for him to process. Taehyung turns to Suyeon and says something to her making her walk up to him and kiss him. Hoseok watches as Taehyung’s hands slide down Suyeon’s body till they’re on her ass. Why does everyone go straight for her ass? Hoseok feels his blood rising and turns away. 

 

“Tell me when they’re done scaring off their target.”, he says merely 

 

Jimin keeps his eyes glued to them as he speaks to Hoseok, “They don’t have a target.”, Jimin says. Hoseok can hear the pain in his voice. He turns back to them to see Taehyung leading Suyeon to the back. He’s had enough. He gets up putting his glass down leaving the club. 

  
  
  


Hoseok sits at home with Yoongi watching tv together when they hear the front door close. Suyeon kicks off her boots slipping into her slippers. She walks over to them and stands in front of the tv glaring at Hoseok. The first thing he notices is the mascara streaks running down her face. She was crying.

 

“You left me.”, she says coldly 

 

“Didn’t feel like watching you fuck Taehyung.”

 

“It wasn’t my choice.”

 

“Jimin told me you didn’t have a target.”

 

“No, I mean I had no control….he used his abilities on me.”

 

The room goes silent except for the noise from the tv. Even Yoongi is looking at her with his mouth wide open in shock.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”, Hoseok says standing up only to have Yoongi grab his arm pulling him back down. The fact that Suyeon moved out of the way giving Hoseok a clear path told him it was the right thing to do. 

 

“Leave him. He’ll kill himself tonight with guilt.”, Yoongi says.

 

“Yoongi, he fucking  _ raped  _ her.”, Hoseok says.

 

“I know. I want to strangle his ass too, but I'm going to tell Jin first and wait for him to give me the go ahead first.”, Yoongi says standing up. Suyeon stays standing looking at her feet as Yoongi walks past her patting her shoulder gently. 

 

Hoseok watches her then pats the spot beside him. She looks at him then sits down. Hoseok puts his arm around her pulling her in until she’s leaning her head on his shoulder. 

 

“We’re watching an action movie so that I can calm down.”, Hoseok says. The only reason why he hasn’t left yet to track Taehyung down is that he knows Suyeon needs him more whether she’s mad at him or not. 

 

“I’m not mad at you.”, Suyeon says quietly making Hoseok look at her. 

 

“Were you in my head.”

 

“You opened it to me the second we touched, and I could hear everything.”, she says looking up at him. 

 

Hoseok immediately shuts her out looking back at her, “You’re only saying that because you’re mad at Taehyung now.”

 

“No, I wasn’t mad this time. I was just..frustrated.”, Suyeon says before looking at the tv. “And I meant to tell you sometime today that, I accept your challenge.”

 

Hoseok doesn’t move his gaze from her and instead buries his nose on top of her head closing his eyes taking a deep breath in. Cinnamon. That’s all he can smell.

 

“Not like you had a choice.” he finally says. 

 

“I know.”

 

They watch the movie together silently until she falls asleep. Hoseok looks at her and turns off the tv moving slowly trying not to bother her. He picks her up walking her over to her room laying her on her bed gently. He watches her sleep for a bit then turns to leave only to feel a hand on his arm. 

 

“Stay.”, Suyeon says half asleep.

 

It’s different from last time. Last time she asked him, she sounded a bit worried and unsure of herself. But this time it was a demand. Not even that. Hoseok knows if he walks out the room, everything would be okay it’s just that this time Suyeon knows he’ll stay so she doesn’t need to waste her breath and give him the option to leave.

 

Hoseok sits down on the bed positioning himself like the last time, but this time she doesn’t rest her head on his lap. 

 

“Lay down..bad for your back.”, Suyeon murmurs moving over slightly.

 

Hoseok watches the girl in disbelief but gets it. She wants him to stay the whole night. He gets off the bed pulling off his shirt throwing it on the ground before climbing under the blanket with her. He turns looking at her for a while when she suddenly wiggles her way over to him snuggling into him. Hoseok smiles to himself putting his arm around her holding her close to him resting his chin on her head. So this is what loving Suyeon would feel like. He holds on to her for the rest of the night not daring to let go not wanting to lose the feeling.

  
  


The next day, the second they enter the entertainment building, they find Jin standing with his arms crossed. 

 

“Let’s go.”, He says not a single smile found on his face. He leads them to their usual meeting room. Inside, Taehyung and Jimin are sitting silently. Suyeon looks in and turns around to leave only to have Jin grab her arm dragging her back in. Hoseok feels Yoongi grab on to his arm too. 

 

“Just in case you try something stupid.”, the enforcer says. 

 

Namjoon walks in shortly after nodding at Jin. “You guys are going to stay in here together until you fix whatever fucking problem there is.”, Jin says marching out the room with Namjoon following. Yoongi taps Hoseok’s shoulder gesturing for him to leave to. Before stepping out the room, Hoseok looks at Suyeon who holds the eye contact for a bit before looking down at her hands.  She’ll be fine. Suyeon can handle herself perfectly fine. 

 

Jin leads them to a room with a camera showing the meeting room the three are in and Jungkook presses a button to turn on a mic. Jimin, Taehyung and Suyeon sit there not saying a word. 

 

“Someone needs to say something.”, Jin says looking at Namjoon. 

 

“Don’t worry. Just wait a while they’ll start.”

 

Sure enough, someone does.  

 

“Ok, I’ll start.”, Suyeon says with a sigh leaning back. “I’m not going to go on asking why you did it Tae cuz I already know. You saw Jimin with some other guy got jealous, and I just happened to be there and had to take your wrath. This isn’t the first time people have been dragged in your business. Do you know why shit like this happens a lot? Because you two don’t know where your relationship stands. As of now, your relationship is built off of jealousy. That needs to change. So I forgive you Taehyung. Even though I’m still pissed that you used your abilities on me, I forgive you. To make sure I’m not making a mistake. Fix your relationship. So I’m going to leave and let you guys talk.”

 

They all watch in awe as Suyeon stands and walks out the room closing the door with a soft click. This time, Taehyung and Jimin look at each other, but they still stay silent. The entrance to the room Hoseok’s in opens and Suyeon walks over to the system turning off the mic and the monitor. 

 

“How’d you know we were here?”, Jungkook asks looking at her from where he sits. 

 

“With those two involved I knew they wouldn’t be able to resist not checking to make sure everything is ok.”, she says nodding her head towards Jin and Namjoon. “Let them keep this one private. In the end, if they want to tell us their decision, they’ll tell us.”

 

Jin nods and looks at Suyeon and Jungkook. “You guys have a flight to America later. Go home and prepare for the flight. You have a big press conference tomorrow. We’ll take over from here.” 

 

Hoseok stands with Suyeon and walks out of the room with her. 

 

“Hey Seok, let’s try not to cause problems.”, she says with a smile

 

“I was thinking the same thing doll. Don’t worry; we won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


	14. Chapter thirteen 十三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok watches in devastation as Jungkook spins Suyeon around leading her out a door. The second she leaves the room, so does that scent of cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!! I have so many chapters ready for you guys and things are about to switch up real soon!! Enjoy!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!

The plane ride was smooth. The second they entered the airport in America there were flashes of cameras everywhere and screaming from fans. Hoseok sticks out his arm getting Suyeon to hook hers through his. She has sunglasses on and just smiling and waving at fans. 

 

The second they get in the car, she lets out a sigh taking her glasses off. 

 

“So tiring.”, she mumbles, stretching her arms out.

 

“The days barely started suck it up.”, Hoseok says buckling up beside her watching Yoongi do the same in the seat in front of them.

 

They go to a hotel that Jungkook booked for them. This whole trip was for his work business. There’s a huge press conference for Underwatch regarding the games new updates and ambassadors. On the bed, there’s an outfit laying down. Suyeon’s eyes practically light up at the sight of it. 

 

“OMG HE DID IT.,” she says running over to it picking it up. Her eyes trail down to the shoes and Hoseok swears she’s about to have a heart attack. “This is my avatar’s clothing. My signature fit.”

 

“The battle one?” Hoseok asks scanning it over..

 

“No, the everyday one.”, she says with a smile. 

 

“Well you might as well change, we gotta leave soon. You know what you’re gonna say.”

 

“Nope,” Suyeon says, walking into the washroom, “But I know so much about my character I can improve, and I'll still sound like a complete geek.”

 

“I swear to god if your part goes over five minutes I’m going to start coughing to let you know it’s time to stop.”, Hoseok says.

 

“If my presentation isn’t over five minutes, the crowd will be disappointed. They’re all going to be gamer nerds trust me I’ll fit in.”, she says coming out the bathroom.

 

All Hoseok can do is stare in awe. He’s seen Suyeon’s character everywhere due to her popularity in and out of the game. The amazing thing is she looks exactly like the character. A lot of people tend to tweak it a lot to make it their dream form, but Suyeon and her character are identical.

 

“Looks sick huh?”, Suyeon asks posing a bit. It does look perfect on her. It’s a simple outfit. A black mock neck crop top that was currently zipped to far down for Hoseok’s liking, high waisted jean shorts that are acid washed and ripped, a long orange belt that’s strap goes to her knee, fishnet leggings and some sick ass shoes.

 

“These shoes are the best part of the whole outfit. I think I might kiss Jungkook. Do you know what these are?” Suyeon asks.

 

Hoseok stares at the shoes for a while debating whether or not he should destroy them after hearing Suyeon say she should kiss Jungkook. Of course, he knows his shoes though. “Um white air force ones.”, he says, looking up at her, of course, he knows his shoes who does she think he is.

 

“With an orange sole, laces, and Nike symbols. AND they’re wedges!!”, Suyeon squeals looking at them in the mirror. 

 

Hoseok stares at her in disbelief for a while then checks his watch with a sigh. He’s never seen Suyeon react like that before. It was cute. But their time was up.  “We gotta go.”, he says 

 

“Right.”, Suyeon says quietly letting her hair out. Hoseok smiles at her and stands walking till he’s behind her looking at her through the mirror, giving her a back hug.

 

“By the way, you look sexy.”, he says, tapping her nose lightly as she looks away flustered. He opens the door to see Yoongi leaning on the frame. 

 

“Took you guys long enough. Find another time to fuck gheez not when we’re on a tight schedule.”

 

Hoseok gives Yoongi a fake laugh then flashes him a middle finger walking to the car.

 

The second they step out of the car in front of the underwatch building all cameras are on them. The amount of fan sites snapping pictures of Suyeon makes Hoseok dizzy. 

 

“So many of them.”, he says under his breath looking around in awe. 

 

“They aren’t all mine. I see quite a few cameras pointing at you Seok. Look who’s getting popular.”, Hoseok looks at Suyeon then around the area, and sure enough, there are cameras on him too. Why does he have his own fan site?  

 

They enter the building, and Jungkook smiles at Suyeon hugging her. 

 

“You like the clothes?”, he asks her with a huge smile. 

 

“Are you kidding! I love them. I don’t know how you put it together so perfectly, but I’m not complaining.”, she says

 

“Good. The others are already sitting down. You’re in the middle we’ll start in five minutes.”, Jungkook says, looking at her he then turns to Hoseok and Yoongi. “Good to see you guys. There are two empty spots at the front for you two.”

 

She turns to Hoseok with a smile that he returns right away. He then glances down once again to be face to face with her breast. He grabs the zipper zipping it up. There’s no way he’s letting her go out like that with the number of fanboys in the crowd. “You’re gonna kill it.”, he says, placing his hands on her shoulder before turning to join Yoongi.

 

They walk into the room that has a low chatter. There’s press clumped in the front taking pictures and scribbling notes. Further, towards the back are fans. A few of them have signs and are screaming names. When Suyeon walks in taking her spot at the panel, the room goes wild. 

 

She gives a small wave then watches as Jungkook takes a seat beside her picking up the mic.

 

“Ok so welcome to our global press conference and we will be talking about some major updates for Overwatch. You’re probably curious about the people sitting beside me, but I promise I will get to them. SO let me explain what’s changing.”, Jungkook gestures backwards making the screen light up flipping to a powerpoint. “So we are introducing classes into the game when it comes to the competitive mode. You will still have the chance to do some leisure play whether it’s just battling for fun, upgrading and building up your avatar or some basic online shopping, but this mode is what will rank you. What we did was seek out the current Top ten players globally and looked over there player stats and what they do making classes which are damage, tank, and support. Once you choose one of those three, you focus on building your character based on that classes main objective.”

 

Hoseok watches in awe as Jungkook goes on about the update explaining the classes in detail without taking a breath.

 

“He cleans up well when it comes to work.”, Hoseok whispers to Yoongi

 

“He’s such a fucking nerd.” the elder mumbles back with a slight smile not taking his eyes off of Jungkook.

 

“So I will start from the end of the table and make my way over introducing the top ten and allowing them to explain a bit about their avatar giving you a better look at the classes.”

 

The first person to stand is a woman with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail. The second she starts talking, her accent is the first thing that Hoseok notices. 

 

“Hello, I’m Angela Ziegler. I’m from Switzerland, but you guys may know me by my gamer tag Mercy. I’m a support player. My avatar is heavily based off of Valkyries as you can probably tell.”, she says gesturing to her outfit laughing. “But anyway, I’m a surgeon when I’m not gaming, and I developed a way to use nanobiology to heal injuries which I then brought to Overwatch creating my well-known feature as an avatar.” 

 

She goes on explaining her staff and some abilities she was able to unlock before bowing and taking a seat.

 

The next girl who stands up has a side of her head shaved and has an outfit entirely technological based. 

 

“Names Olivia Colomar or Sombra from Mexico and I’m a damage type player. I’m not gonna smooth over any edges, so I’m a hacker. The only reason why I’m loyal to this fucking game is because I can’t hack it, so I took an interest. I developed hacking skills to my avatar and was able to hack the game in a way that I’m not actually hacking the game if that makes sense. I can hack players preventing them from using any of their special abilities, making it easier for me or others to take them down.”

 

She too goes in depth about her avatar before sitting down declaring she was done.

 

The next two guys are Japanese one stands up bowing deeply. “I’m Hanzo Shimada and am also a damage type player.”, he starts only to be interrupted by the guy beside him.

 

“Bro, if you’re gonna talk like that, no one’s gonna wanna listen.”, he says also standing, “Names Genji by the way. I’m his brother and as you can tell I don’t have a stick up my ass like him. This guy started playing this game just to show me up and actually ended up ranking higher than but it’s ok; he’s gonna leave soon anyways so I can snatch that spot from him.”

 

The two of them tag team each other as they explain their avatar then sit at the same time. 

 

The next girl had her feet up on the table, blowing a bubble with her bubble gum. When it’s her turn, she pops the bubble standing up. Right away, there are cheers in the back. She gives them a wink before pointing at the screen to change.

 

“Yo, my names Soon Hana, first name Hana last name Soon for you who aren’t Korean and I’m a pro Esport gamer and a part of the new mobile Exo-force of the Korean Army that was announced yesterday. I’m also the only tank here. You guys may know me for being ranked number one in StarCraft II when I was sixteen, and yes, I am still undefeated. But also by my gamer tag, D.VA.  My weapon is my MEKA, which is a huge machine that I built myself.” she says, flicking her long brown hair turning to the screen looking up at the large picture of her MEKA.

 

“Her gamer tag fits her a bit too well.”, Yoongi whispers. Making both of them laugh. They actually grab the attention of Hana who stares at the two of them for a while making them sit up straight as if they’d been paying attention the whole time.

 

She rolls her eyes continuing before a girl with a French accent stands. 

 

“You’re taking too long, darling.”, she says in a monotone voice. Hana stares at her then sits down, crossing her arms with a pout. The French girl with blue hair turns to the crowd with a blank expression. 

 

“ Amélie Lacroix or Widowmaker. I’m a damage character or more importantly, a sniper. I’m a psychologist from France and just started playing Overwatch when I was bored one day.”, she explains calmly going through a brief explanation of her gun.

 

“Ya, there’s no way I would like her being my psychologist. She’s a fucking sociopath.”, Hoseok whispers to Yoongi.

 

“Probably why she’s a good sniper.”, Yoongi says, “I like her.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

She sits quickly then turns to the guy next to her who has headphones on. He stands up not even bothering to take them off as the slide changes.

 

“Heyo, My name’s  Lúcio Correia dos, Santos. I’m from Brazil and am also a support player like Angela over there. But I don’t use nanotechnology. Nah, that’s a bit too complicated for me, I use music to heal people.”, he says then turns to Suyeon, pointing at her with a grin. “Love your music, by the way, hun. I spin your music on my table all the time.”

 

He enthusiastically goes over his avatar which Hoseok has to say he loves then sits down, continuing to bop his head to his music.

 

Jungkook then stands up right away. “So I did not miscount when I said that there was ten of us, but it’s just that he wished to remain anonymous, which will understand. His Gamertag is Reaper, and he is another damage player. We might as well move on to me before going to Suyeon over there. You guys know my name, and where I’m from so, I’ll just get down to the fun part. I’m your typical warrior with a sword avatar. I forged my sword to be an exact replica of Excalibur which is where it got its name.”, he says, continuing about a few more in-depth skills he has.

 

When Suyeon stands up, the whole room erupts into cheers, she smiles and waits for it to quiet down before talking.

 

“So, um, my name is Suyeon, and I’m an African-Korean idol. My gamer tag is Pheonix, and I am also a damage type player. If Jungkook is a typical warrior type avatar, you can think of me as more a mage type then. If you couldn’t tell by my tag, I mainly focus on pyrokinetics using the element of fire to kind of form different substances. Instead of a staff, I was able to create an enchanted item called the form shift ring that can shift into any weapon I need that can help me out.”, she says.

 

She continues about a bit more things she learned then sits down once again, giving Jungkook the spotlight.

 

“Ranking wise, we have Phoenix as number one followed by myself, then D.VA, Reaper, Mercy, Widowmaker, Lucio, Sombra, Hanzo, and Genji. The way these rankings work is based on how well you use your skill. For example, we can’t say Mercy is better by her number of eliminations compared to Widowmaker. It’s more of Mercy is better at her healing and nano boosts than, Widow is at her snipes. So starting next week, we will have everyone play competitive mode to place people in their right full leagues and rankings globally. Since it is our first time, it may take a while for the results to generate, but I believe this will be a huge success. Thank you.”

 

Everyone stands and claps for them as they leave the panel. Yoongi and Hoseok stand too making their way back to the backstage where they see the top ten altogether.  Angela and Lucio are speaking to each other brightly while Hana is talking to a guy who seems to be trying to calm her down.

 

Hoseok looks right at Suyeon who’s talking to Jungkook They both turn when they get closer, and Suyeon smiles at him.    
  


“So how was I?”, she asks.

 

Cinnamon. That’s all Hoseok can smell. The whole room smelled of it the scent smelling the strongest when he was in front of her. 

 

“Perfect.”, he says almost in a trance.

 

She giggles then turns to Jungkook who’s staring at Hoseok curiously. He puts his arm around her shoulder, not taking his eyes off him, finally catching Hoseok’s attention.

 

“You didn't speak for too long.”, Jungkook says to Suyeon finally glancing away from Hoseok.

 

“Good. I didn’t intend to.”, she says with a curt nod.

 

“Quite the panel of personalities you got up there kid.”, Yoongi says, taking a look around the room.

 

Jungkook rubs the back of his neck with a sigh, “Ya a few clashing personalities, but it ran a bit smoother than I thought it would.” he says with a nervous chuckle.

 

Suyeon turns pinching Jungkook’s cheeks lightly, “You did great Kookie. It was organized very well.”, she says.

 

Hoseok could feel his blood pressure rising as he grows jealous, but that cinnamon was keeping it at bay. This time he finds himself locking eyes with Jungkook who was once again staring at him.

 

“Wanna grab something to eat?” Jungkook asks Suyeon, turning his gaze to her glancing at Hoseok out the corner of his eye. Was the piece of shit baiting him?

 

“Sure. Why not. We might as well.”, she says with a shrug.

 

Jungkook nods then looks at the two of them, “I'll take it from here, you two can go back to the hotel and rest, I’ll bring her back in time for the flight.”, Jungkook says.

 

“I’m already packed Hoseokie, I didn’t even bring a lot of shit anyway cuz he told me he would worry about that.”, she says jerking her thumb at Jungkook. “I’ll see you two later!!”

 

Hoseok watches in devastation as Jungkook spins Suyeon around leading her out a door.  The second she leaves the room, so does that scent of cinnamon. 

 

“Yoongi, if you don’t snatch Jungkook soon, I just may end up killing him.”, Hoseok says taking a deep breath calming himself down, remembering the way Jungkook was looking at him. The brat knew what he was doing. He knew every last thing he would do was a jab at Hoseok. But it was only a minor problem. Hoseok wasn’t too worried about Suyeon and Jungkook’s relationship. He’d have Suyeon overlooking Jungkook in a matter of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Expect more posts soon!! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> Please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add a little chapter containing the history for this fic either next post or the one after for you guys to better understand.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HouseofDeadLeaf)
> 
> As I mentioned before, please help trend #WPTCB and like I usually say, comment and share this fic with others!!


End file.
